Uma História de Amor
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Anne Simmons é uma rapariga de 16 anos que cursa o 6 ano em Hogwarts e se apaixona pela primeira vez, mas nem sempre as coisas correm bem no amor..... Atenção Spoilers Livro6 [Terminada]
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – Epílogo

São poucos aqueles em Hogwarts que me conhecem realmente em Hogwarts. Para a maioria sou apenas mais uma amiga do trio maravilha e de Ginny, Luna e Neville, os Gryffindor (que foi a casa onde o chapéu me colocou quando eu tinha quase 12 anos, já que faço anos em Setembro) conhecem-me como uma rapariga calma e inteligente (mas não tão inteligente quanto Hermione). Mas só os meus amigos mais próximos sabem como eu sou realmente e sabem o que eu gosto, o que odeio e aquilo que mais me faz sofrer. Esses meus amigos mais íntimos são Ginny Weasley, Cathy Mudrose (uma rapariga muito simpática, de olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelo preto e que também foi seleccionada para os Gryffindor) Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. Conheci-os a todos durante o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts (entrei ao mesmo tempo que Ginny e dividia com ela e com Cathy um quarto, por isso nós as três somos muito boas amigas). Mas eu ainda não me apresentei: o meu nome é Ana Simmons, tenho 17 anos e ando no 6º ano e consegui o cargo de monitora. Tenho olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos castanhos, que uso curto, tenho 1.65 de altura e 65 kg de peso. Seria tomada como uma rapariga normal, mas sou uma bruxa. Tal como os meus pais, que também estudaram em Hogwarts. Senti a minha vida mudar muito quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, quando já tinha completado 11 anos. Quando os meus pais se mudaram para Inglaterra, maia propriamente para uma vila chamada Hogsmeade, eu senti muito a falta dos meus amigos que deixei em Portugal. Com Ginny e Cathy passei muitos bons e maus momentos, como quando descobrimos que afinal o diário onde Ginny andava a escrever pertencia aquele que não deve ser nomeado e que ela quase morreu, se não fosse Harry a salvá-la. Nessa altura eu e Cathy apoiamos muito Ginny, pois ela estava muito frágil e passou os últimos dias de aulas sempre a chorar. Eu sabia que ela se sentia muito mal por ter aberto a Câmara dos Segredos e ter soltado o Basilisco, que petrificou alguns alunos, incluindo uma das suas amigas Hermione Granger.

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart (Yeah)

Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração (yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração

I wonder if I take you home

Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home

Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)

Girl, you know you got me, got me

Garota, você sabe que me conquistou, me conquistou  
With your pistol shot me, shot me

Com a sua pistola, atirou em mim, atirou em mim  
And I'm here helplessly

E eu estou aqui desamparado  
In love and nothing can stop me

Apaixonado e nada pode me parar  
You can't stop me cause once I start it

Você não pode me parar, pois assim que eu começar  
Can't return me cause once you bought it

Não pode me devolver, pois assim que você comprar isso  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)

Eu estou chegando, baby, não me faça esperar  
So let's be about it

Então vamos nessa

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração

Quando começaram as férias eu fiquei muito preocupada com ela, mas ficava mais descansada quando recebia cartas muito alegres de Ginny Weasley contando-me da sua viagem ao Egipto, onde visitou um dos seus irmãos mais velhos, Bill Weasley. E elas também me apoiaram muito nos momentos em que mais precisei. Como quando me apaixonei por um rapaz, quando andava no meu segundo ano, quando Sirius Black andava à solta…

Início do Flashback

Eu, Cathy e Ginny passeávamos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pouco atentas ao nosso caminho e mais atentas aos sons que ouvíamos. E não era para menos: andava um assassino à solta e há pouco menos de uma semana tinha entrado novamente em Hogwarts e tinha atacado Ron, o irmão de Ginny. Mas nós não éramos as únicas com medo, quase todos os alunos em Hogwarts, excepto os Slytherin, os alunos do 6º e 7º anos e Harry, Hermione e Ron. Os Slytherin era compreensível não terem medo, mas eu naquela altura não compreendia como é que o Harry, Hermione e Ron, sendo alunos do 3º ano, não tinham nenhum medo de Sirius Black… A mim parecia-me mais que Harry sentia mais raiva do que propriamente medo. Mas continuando, estávamos as três no nosso caminho até à sala de DCAT, quando eu esbarrei com alguém, que rapidamente me agarrou impedindo-me de me estatelar no chão. Ia para agradecer quando simplesmente fiquei muda ao reparar na pessoa que me tinha segurado.

Baby, baby have some trust, trust

Baby, baby tenha alguma confiança, confiança  
When I come in lusting, lusting

Quando eu chego cheio de desejo  
Cause I bring you that comfort

Pois eu te trago aquele conforto  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body

Eu não estou aqui apenas porque quero – seu corpo  
I want your mind too

Eu quero a sua mente também  
Interesting what I find you

Tudo que achei em você me interessa  
And I'm interested in the long haul

E eu estou interessado na longa distância  
Come on girl (yee-haw)

Venha, garota

(come on)

(Venha)

I wonder if I take you home

Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home

Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração

O rapaz que me tinha segurado era um pouco mais alto que eu (que na altura deveria ter perto de 1,40 de altura), tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos e era muito giro. Notei que fiquei um pouco vermelha, agradeci-lhe e voltei-me a afastar, muito vermelha e com Ginny e Cathy ao meu lado a tentarem segurar o riso devido à minha expressão…

- Hei! – reclamei. – O que foi? Do que é que vocês se estão a rir?

- Ah! Ana! – falou Ginny, não aguentado mais as gargalhadas. – Ficas tão linda quando estás corada.

- Não tem graça. – reclamei, emburrada. – E o que tem de eu estar corada. É só um rapaz!

- OH! – comentaram elas entre risinhos. – A Ana está apaixonada.

- Quem é que está apaixonada! – falou uma voz atrás de nós. – E por quem?

Viramo-nos as três e deparamo-nos com Harry, Hermione e Ron. Tinha sido Ron quem tinha falado. Só me lembro de ficar novamente vermelha e continuar o meu caminho até à sala de aula, sem esperar por Ginny e Cathy. Não acredito que Ginny tenha dito aquilo, principalmente à frente do trio… E mais sabendo que eu não me sentia muito confortável em frente a Ron (tanto Ginny como Cathy sabiam que eu tinha um fraquinho por Ron e ficava muito atrapalhada e corada cada vez que o via, parecido como quando Ginny encontrava Harry).

Girl, you had me once you kissed me

Garota, você me teve uma vez, você me beijou  
My love for you is not iffy

Meu amor por você não é incerto  
I always want you with me

Eu sempre quero você comigo  
I'll play by and you'll play with me

Eu fingirei ser o Bobby e você será Whitney  
If you smoke I'll smoke too

Se você fumar, eu fumarei também  
That's how much I'm in love with you

Isso mostra o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você  
Crazy is what crazy do

Louco é que louco faz  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

Loucamente apaixonado, eu sou um louco idiota

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração

Why are you so insecure

Por que você está tão insegura?  
When you got passion and love her

Quando você tem paixão e a ama  
You always claiming I'm a cheater

Você sempre diz que sou um trapaceiro  
Think I'd up and go leave ya

Acha que eu me levantaria e te deixaria  
For another señorita

Por outra senhorita  
You forgot that I need ya

Você está se esquecendo de que eu preciso de você  
You must've caught amnesia

Você deve estar com amnésia  
That's why you don't believe

Por isso que você não acredita

(uh, yeah, check it out)

(uh, yeah, pode conferir)

Rapidamente cheguei ao meu destino e como ainda não tinha tocado para a entrada, ainda não estava ninguém perto da sala de DCAT. Fiquei um pouco chateada pela demora das minhas amigas, mas não me mexi dali e fiquei muito triste por Ron ter ouvido o que Ginny tinha dito. A esta hora já ele devia saber que era eu a pessoa apaixonada. Estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, que nem reparei que a pessoa em quem eu estava a pensar estava à minha frente, tentando chamar a minha atenção. Só quando ele me tocou num dos braços é que eu me dei conta que estava uma pessoa à minha frente. Controlei o meu grito a tempo, mas não evitei dar um salto, tal foi o meu susto.

- Desculpe se te assustei. – desculpou-se o rapaz. – Mas é que quando nós chocamos, deixas-te cair isto.

E estendeu-me o meu caderno de DCAT.

- Obrigado. – agradeci, aceitando o meu caderno. – E também peço desculpa por ter saído a correr.

- Não faz mal. – ele disse. – Já agora o meu nome é David Bishop. E o teu?

- Ana Simmons. – respondi. Finalmente descobri o nome do rapaz – Estou nos Gryffindor, no 2º ano juntamente com Ginny e Cathy. – apontei para o sítio onde a ruiva e a morena acabavam de aparecer.

- Eu também sou dos Gryffindor e também estudo no segundo ano. – ele afirmou.

Fiquei surpreendida quando ele me disse que também andava no segundo ano. Como é que eu ainda não o tinha notado, mas logo me lembrei que a minha atracção pelo irmão de Ginny, me levava ao ponto de não ver mais nenhum rapaz. Ficamos um pouco a conversar, enquanto esperávamos que a porta da sala se abrisse. Durante a minha conversa com David, soube que ele também tinha mais ou menos a minha idade, sendo que tinha nascido alguns dias depois de mim (mais exactamente nove dias) e também o achei bastante atraente, mas não liguei ao sentimento que tinha desabrochado dentro de mim, era nova de mais para perceber que esse sentimento que nasceu dentro de mim naquele dia era amor…

Fim do Flashback

Bem, demorou muito até eu aceitar que amava David. Muito mesmo, chegando ao ponto de David quase desesperar ao tentar me conquistar, pois tinha tentando que eu aceitasse o pedido de namoro dele por quase dois anos. Na minha mente, eu pensava que ainda era muito nova para namorar, e era isso que eu dizia a David todas as vezes que ele me pediu em namoro, ao longo do meu terceiro ano, quando a nossa amizade se intensificou. Pois, isso foi até que ter quinze anos e começar a sentir as mudanças no meu corpo e na minha mentalidade. Finalmente cedi aos avanços de David e rendi-me ao amor que sentia por ele e começamos a namorar…

Inicio do Flashback

- Viiiiiivvvvvvvaaaaaa – foi o grito que se ouviu no salão principal, durante a hora de jantar, fazendo com que todo o salão fosse engolido pelo silêncio e eu tivesse vontade de estrangular Ginny, Cathy e Mione pelo grito que as três deram quando eu anunciei o meu namoro com David.

Finalmente, a pouco e pouco o barulho foi voltando, mas ainda alguns alunos olhavam para nós os oito: eu e David, Harry e Hermione (que tinham começado a namorar no inicio do ano), Cathy e Draco (foi uma enorme surpresa para nós quando Draco pediu Cathy em namoro, nunca pensámos de um Malfoy amar, ainda por cima uma Gryffindor, mas com o passar do tempo aceitamos o namoro dos dois, após muitas ameaças minhas e de Ginny de que se Draco fizesse algo que magoasse Cathy tinha de se cuidar com nós as duas), Ginny e Ron (que ainda não namoravam, embora eu soubesse que Ginny estava interessada em Neville; e quanto a Ron só não tinha namorada porque não queria pois tinha-se tornado popular entre as raparigas, agora que Harry e Draco já não estavam disponíveis).

Fim do Flashback

O meu namoro hoje em dia corre muito bem e eu sou muito feliz ao lado de David. Quanto a Ginny finalmente juntou coragem e declarou-se a Neville, deixando o pobre do rapaz envergonhado (Ginny teve a brilhante ideia de se declarar a ele em pleno salão principal, durante o baile do Dia dos Namorados, cantando uma canção bruxa). Bem, pelo menos o esforço dela resultou, pois embora Neville tenha ficado envergonhado, também declarou que gostava dela. Mas felizmente não se assustou quando foi rodeado por Ron, George e Fred, ameaçando-o que se magoasse a irmãzinha deles, tinha de fugir de seis Weasley em fúria. Embora tenha ficado um pouco amedrontado, Neville respondeu que por ele nunca magoaria Ginny. Tudo me corria bem na vida: tinha um namorado maravilhoso, amigos fixes e que estão sempre do meu lado e me apoiam, sou uma aluna razoável e que adora estudar (mas não vivo obcecada como Hermione).

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby

Não se preocupe com nada, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Porque você sabe eu estou amarrado em você  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby

Não se preocupe com nada, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Porque você sabe eu estou amarrado em você

Baby girl, you make me feel

Baby, você me faz sentir  
You know you make me feel so real

Você sabe que faz com que eu me sinta tão real  
I love you more than sex appeal

Eu amo você mais do que o sex-appeal  
(Cause you're)

(Porque você é)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 5x

Aquela garota

overlapping

(sobrepor)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart 2x

Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 2x

Aquela garota

E assim passaram-se quase dois anos e muita coisa tinha mudado no ano passado. Dumbledore tinha morrido durante um ataque de Devoradores de Morte, organizado por Snape. McGonagall agora era a nova directora, mas embora ela fosse boa, as coisas já não eram a mesma coisa sem Dumbledore e Hogwarts já não era mais segura. Muitos alunos desistiram, principalmente Slytherins, excepto Draco, Parkinson, um rapaz chamado Zabini (que era mais ou menos da altura de Draco, também era loiro, mas tinhas os olhos azuis), e umas quantas raparigas, que provavelmente saíram da escola para se aliarem Àquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, o que significava que os Slytherin que ficaram ou não queriam se juntar ao senhor das trevas ou eram espiões dele. Eram tempos tão negros que desconfiamos de toda a gente e às vezes dos nossos próprios amigos. Mas o mesmo não acontecia connosco que apesar da insegurança que havia, tornamo-nos ainda mais chegados. Mas o nosso grupo de amigos reduziu-se para seis pessoas, pois Harry, Hermione e Ron não tinham regressado (nenhum de nós entendeu a razão de eles não regressarem e as únicas notícias que tínhamos deles era que eles estavam muito bem). Eu e David continuávamos a namorar, assim como Ginny e Neville (que tinha conseguido convencer a avó a permanecer mais um ano em Hogwarts) e Cathy e Draco (e nós tínhamos a completa certeza que Draco nunca nos iria trair, pois ele amava demais Cathy para isso) e também Luna Lovegood. Mais tarde, perto do Halloween, outra pessoa entrou para o grupo: Blaise Zabini (que Draco assegurou com a sua própria vida que estava do nosso lado, e que o próprio Zabini tinha jurado que nem morto se iria juntar aos Devoradores de Morte, que bastou para que nós o aceitássemos no grupo, embora no inicio o tenhamos vigiado bem de perto, acabamos por confiar nele).

Sobre especial permissão de McGonagall (já que os alunos não podiam sair da escola durante as férias e não havia mais visitas a Hogsmeade), eu fui autorizada a sair da escola durante as férias de Natal, para as passar com os meus pais. Mas quando regressei à escola em Janeiro, nada me tinha preparado para o que iria encontrar…

N/A: Para aqueles que lerem esta fic apenas deixo o aviso de que os personagens Harry Potter não me pertencem, excepto por Ana, Cathy e David que não são nomes fictícios, mas sim pessoas que eu conheço. Ana é o meu verdadeiro nome, Catarina é o nome de uma amiga minha e David é o nome do meu ex-namorado. Espero que gostem e que comentem… E a música é o Don't Phunk With My Heart dos Black Eyed Peas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Separação

Já algum tempo que andava à procura de David, quando uma coruja posou no meu ombro e após eu tirar a mensagem que ela trazia, voltou a voar até à Torre das Corujas. Li o bilhete (que sabia que era de Ginny, pois reconheci a sua letra), a dizer-me que David se encontrava na sala das necessidades. Mentalmente agradecia Ginny, pois estava com muitas saudades dele e pensava que ele também sentia a minha falta, já que ele tinha ficado em Hogwarts e correspondiam-nos por coruja. Bem, continuando estava a chegar ao meu destino quando notei que Ginny estava à porta da sala das necessidades, como se tivesse à espera de alguém pois denotava nervosismo.

- Ginny! – chamei, fazendo-a olhar na minha direcção, mas a única coisa que vi no seu olhar foi pena, o que me confundiu. Porquê é que ela estava assim? – Obrigado pelo bilhete. Onde está David?

- De nada. Mas eu não sei onde está David, pensei que ele tinha vindo para aqui, mas enganei-me. – ela disse, mas eu notei que ela estava a mentir.

Por isso e após os esforços dela para me impedir, eu abri a porta da sala. Mas nada me tinha preparado com o que me deparei…

A sala das necessidades estava cheia de velas e notei uma cama no meio da sala. Mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi o que estava na cama. Notei que sobressaíam dos lençóis duas cabeças: uma morena e uma loira, reconheci a morena como pertencendo ao meu namorado e a loira a uma rapariga que eu considerava minha amiga, Luna Lovegood. Comecei a entrar em pânico, era por isso que Ginny esta nervosa. Senti o meu rosto ficar marcado pelas lágrimas e senti que alguém me abraçava e me levava para fora da sala. Não resisti enquanto Ginny me conduziu para o salão comum dos Gryffindor e fez-me sentar ao lado dela, de Neville, de Cathy, de Draco e de Zabini (que tinham agora permissão de Tonks, que tinha-se tornado Director dos Gryffindor e também professora de DCAT, para lá estarem e tinham um quarto especial para os dois, quando eles mostraram desagrado em estarem nos aposentos pertencentes aos Slytherin). Lembro-me que chorei muito, tendo o conforto de Ginny e de Cathy. Quando me acalmei, lembrei de uma coisa.

- Ginny. – chamei, enquanto limpava as minhas lágrimas. Apesar de tudo, agradeço-te por teres enviado o bilhete. Sei que tu só me querias ajudar.

- Obrigado! – respondeu Ginny triste. – Eu também te agradeço por não te teres zangado comigo. Eu tinha visto a vaguear nos corredores e decidi segui-lo para ver aonde ele ia. Quando o vi entrar na sala das necessidades, fui à torre das corujas e onde chamado uma das corujas, mandei-te uma mensagem e voltei para o corredor da sala das necessidades, para esperar por ti. Mas assim, que lá cheguei, vi Luna Lovegood a entrar na sala e estranhei. Então abri uma fresta da porta e fiquei de boca aberta quando vi os dois aos beijos. Achei melhor ficar lá para te impedir que os visses, mas não consegui evitar que tu entrasses.

- Obrigado Ginny. – agradeci. Sabia que ela não tinha feito por mal. Apenas queria me ajudar. – Tu não tens culpa do que aconteceu. A culpa toda é do meu namorado, ou melhor ex-namorado, quando eu terminar tudo com ele, assim que o vir.

Abracei-a agradecendo o apoio que ela me deu. Nesse momento, o retrato da Dama Gorda afastou-se, revelando David. Cochichando com os cinco pedi que não dissessem nada, queria saber o que David tinha para me dizer. Na altura certa e se ele me mentisse, eu acabaria tudo com ele. David sentou-se ao meu lado e eu guardei o gesto de me sentar noutra parte da poltrona. Cumprimentou-me com um beijo, mas a única coisa que senti foi nojo (como ele se atrevia a me beijar após ter feito amor com Luna).

- Onde estavas? – perguntei, tentando com que a minha voz não saísse com dor e raiva. – Procurei-te por todo o lado e não te encontrei…

- Estava na torre de astronomia. – ele respondeu e eu fiquei admirada em como ele conseguia mentir tão bem. – Hoje recebi uma carta a dizer que Quem-Nós-Sabemos tinha assassinado uns tios meus.

Bem, bela forma de afastar o sofrimento. Transar com outra. Como se não bastasse o amor e a dedicação que eu lhe dava. Não aguentei mais e explodi, chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam no salão comum naquela altura.

- Mentiroso. – gritei eu, sentindo novamente as minhas lágrimas. – Como podes dizer que estavas na torre de astronomia, quando eu e Ginny te vimos na sala das necessidades…

Vi-o empalidecer. Senti que ele estava se sentindo encurralado e perdido. Acho que ele não esperava que eu descobrisse.

- Quando pensavas me contar que estavas a ter um relacionamento com Luna. – falei, com a voz a tremer. – Não acredito que fizeste isto comigo, David, ainda mais com uma das minhas amigas. Acabou. Acaba tudo aqui e agora. Não quero mais saber de ti. Magoaste-me muito.

E saí a correr para o dormitório das raparigas, sendo seguida e por Ginny e ouvido Cathy a ralhar com ele, devido ao que me tinha feito, antes de seguir Ginny até aos dormitórios para me consolar. Antes de entrar no meu dormitório, ainda ouvi uma parte da conversa entre Draco e David.

- Eh, amigo! – Draco falou. – Parece que te ferraste a sério.

- É… – ouvi David falar. – Eu não esperava que ela me encontrasse. Fui fraco demais, deveria ter resistido, mas agora é tarde demais…

E não ouvi mais nada, pois entrei no meu dormitório e deitando-me na minha cama, abracei o meu travesseiro e chorei, sentindo Ginny e Cathy sentarem-se na minha cama, tentando me consolar.

Semanas mais tarde…

Ginny e Cathy andavam preocupadas comigo. Eu mal tocava na comida, as minhas notas estavam a declinar e começava a notar sinais de fraqueza. Também estava a começar a preocupar os professores, que estranhavam o meu comportamento, já que eu era uma excelente aluna. Se não fosse pelos meus amigos que muito me apoiaram, eu teria entrado em depressão. Nas últimas semanas embora tenha emagrecido, pois mal tocava na comida e em redor dos meus olhos notavam-se as grandes olheiras que ganhei devido ao facto de ter chorado muito e de não ter dormir muito.

Ginny e Cathy fizeram de tudo para me alegrar, incluindo tentando arranjando-me encontros com outros rapazes, aos quais eu não ia, pois ainda gostava de David e tinha muitas feridas abertas para tentar um relacionamento com outro rapaz. Quanto a David, também notei que ele ficou triste, mas isso foi apenas durante duas semanas, pois Cathy disse-me que ele tinha começado a namorar com Luna (que tanto ela, como David tinha sido expulsos do grupo, o que levou a que os dois andassem sozinhos). Embora tenha ficado de rastos com a notícia do namoro de David, prometi a mim mesma que iria tentar me recompor e que o iria esquecer. Comecei por mudar um pouco o meu visual, e com alguns tratamentos, consegui que o meu cabelo ficasse mais forte e menos quebradiço, o que me permitiu deixá-lo cresce-lo até à altura dos ombros. Deixando os meus óculos de lado, fiz um esforço e comecei a usar lentes de contacto. E após algumas semanas numa dieta (não muito rigorosa, apenas tinha cortado nos doces, e em vez de deixar de comer, comecei a comer mais mas em pequenas quantidades e só vegetais e alguns tipos de carne e peixe) e fazer muito exercício, levando a que eu ficasse mais magra (mas sem muito exagero, pois eu apenas queria perder algumas gorduras localizadas), o que me permitiu mudar o meu armário substituindo as roupas largas por roupas mais justas e por saias por cima do joelho. Com a minha enorme mudança de visual, eu comecei a atrair as atenções dos rapazes, levando Ginny e Cathy e ficarem de boca aberta com a minha completa mudança de visual e de mentalidade. Sorri vitoriosa ao ver David de boca aberta com a minha repentina mudança de visual. Embora ainda amasse David, nunca mais iria voltar para ele e iria contar com a ajuda dos meus amigos para o esquecer. Comecei a ter alguns encontros com rapazes mas nenhum chamou a minha atenção. Excepto por Blaise (que soube por Draco que ele tinha se mostrado interessado por mim, muito antes de eu ter acabado com David e foi por isso que ele quis entrar para o nosso grupo de amigos: para me conhecer melhor), que chamou a minha atenção e embora tenhamos saído algumas vezes, não conseguimos ir além disso, o que fez com que Blaise ficasse um pouco triste por o nosso relacionamento não ter dado certo, mas mesmo assim ele disse que gostava muito de mim e se algum dia mudasse de opinião, saberia onde o encontrar. Embora Ginny, Neville, Cathy e Draco tivessem ficado um pouco desapontados por eu e Blaise terminarmos o relacionamento, eles sabiam que eu precisaria de tempo para pensar e avaliar os meus sentimentos. Eu e Blaise continuamos amigos e nunca falamos do nosso breve namoro. Blaise sabia que eu ainda não tinha esquecido David, mas que estava à trabalhar nesse sentido. Acho que ele sentiu que na altura certa, eu me daria de conta de quem eu realmente gostava, e foi por isso que ele me deu tempo para pensar.

Mas eu sabia que era altura de definitivamente esquecer David, e eram muitas as vezes que eu ia para a beira do lago, para reflectir, de vez em quando tinha a companhia de Ginny e Neville ou de Cathy e Draco e às vezes de Blaise, (que eu sabia que ele ainda acalentava esperanças de voltar a namorar comigo). Mas foi uma conversa com Draco que me fez ver o que eu sentia. Lembro-me que foi mesmo no último dia em Hogwarts. Eu estava sentada na beira do lago, a pensar em tudo o que tinha vivido com David, recriminando-me por não o esquecer. Quando despertei dos meus pensamentos, vi que não estava sozinha, pois Draco estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Não achas que Cathy irá ficar com ciúmes de estarmos aqui os dois sozinhos? – eu perguntei, na brincadeira.

- Acho que não. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo. – Cathy confia em nós os dois, e ela sabe que éramos incapazes de a trair.

- Nesse aspecto, tens razão. – falei. – Mas o que estás aqui a fazer? Não deverias estar com Cathy?

- Cathy sabe que estou aqui. – ele respondeu. – E também sabe porquê.

- Então o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei curiosa.

- Para te ajudar. – ele respondeu, olhando para mim.

- E como me podes ajudar, Draco. – eu falei, sabendo ao que ele se estava a referir. – Se nem mesmo eu consigo esquecer David.

- Eu sei que não é fácil. – Draco afirmou. – Acho que também me iria sentir na mesma se fosse abandonado por Cathy. Mas já lá vão seis meses, Ana.

- Eu sei, Draco. – falei, olhando para o lago e soltando uma lágrima solitária. – Mas o que eu sentia por ele era tão forte, parecido com o que tu sentes por Cathy. Por isso é que é difícil para mim.

- E o que sentiste durante o teu relacionamento com Blaise? – ele perguntou, fazendo me olhar para ele.

- Não tenho a certeza do que sinto por Blaise. – afirmei, pensando no que sentia por Blaise. – Não é amor, parecido com aquele que senti com David, mas também não é só amizade. Nesse aspecto, eu estou muito confusa.

- É nesses sentimentos que tens por Blaise que tens a resposta para o teu problema, Ana. – Draco disse. – Pensa nisso.

E após isso, Draco levantou-se e deixou-me sozinha, confusa com os meus pensamentos.

Passei quase as férias todas a pensar na minha conversa com Draco e cheguei à conclusão que ele tinha razão e eu finalmente descobri os meus sentimentos: de quem eu realmente gostava era de Blaise e não de David. Finalmente estava pronta para namorar com Blaise. Finalmente iria corresponder ao que ele sentia por mim.

Quando as aulas começaram novamente, pude aproveitar para contar a Ginny e a Cathy o que eu realmente sentia. Elas ficaram muito felizes por mim, mas eu teria de esperar que Blaise regressasse, pois tanto ele como Draco iriam entrar no curso de preparação de aurors, que no ano passado tinha sido transferido para Hogwarts, após um ataque dos aliados do Lord das Trevas às anteriores instalações do curso. Embora, os alunos do curso de aurors, tivessem um edifício aparte do castelo, onde nós estudávamos, os aurors em formação teriam autorização para visitarem os alunos do castelo. Quando o curso finalmente começou, cerca de um mês depois das aulas em Hogwarts terem começado (mais propriamente em Outubro), eu aproveitei a ocasião da primeira visita de Draco e de Blaise a nós às três, para organizar um encontro com ele, de modo a me declarar.

Passei quase o dia (que por acaso era um sábado e estávamos todos a aproveitar o fim-de-semana) todo a evitar Blaise. Acho que ele deve ter ficado a pensar o que tinha feito de errado para eu nem sequer o encarar. Mas enfim, eram perto das sete horas, quando me dirigi ao corujal com uma carta na mão. Rapidamente localizei Vénus (a coruja que os meus pais me tinham oferecido quando fui aceite em Hogwarts) e chamando-a, atei a carta a uma das suas patas e disse-lhe para entregar a carta a Blaise e levei-a até à janela e fiquei a observá-la a voar à procura do destinatário da carta. Achei melhor despachar-me pois tinha ficado de me encontrar com Blaise dali a uma hora na sala precisa (não tinha receio de depois ser apanhada por Filch, pois eu era Monitora-Chefe e poderia desculpar-me com a razão de andar a patrulhar os corredores e quanto a Blaise já não poderia perder pontos, pois já não era aluno de Hogwarts) e ainda tinha coisas para fazer antes de me dirigira para o local onde me iria encontrar com Blaise. Só esperava que a típica coragem Gryffindor não se dissipasse quando fosse altura de dizer o que sentia para Blaise.

Rapidamente dirigi-me até à cozinha e procurei por Dobby. Rapidamente o encontrei e perguntei-lhe se ele não me poderia fazer um pequeno favor. Dobby, claro ficou muito contente em me ajudar e usando um pouco da sua magia, Dobby levou alguma comida para a sala precisa. Chegando lá, eu segui à risca os passos que mostrariam a sala. Quando abri a porta, deparei-me com aquilo que eu mais queria: no meio da sala estava uma mesa redonda com duas velas; do lado direito da mesa estava uma pequena estante com uma aparelhagem; e do lado esquerdo da mesa e colocado de frente para a janela, estava um sofá. Dobby colocou comida na mesa, agradeci-lhe a ajuda e ele saiu. Enquanto esperava que Blaise chegasse, sentei-me no sofá e fiquei a olhar o pôr-do-sol. Estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos, que nem dei pela porta abrir. Apanhei um enorme susto ao sentir uma pessoa a sentar-se no sofá ao meu lado, mas acalmei-me ao ver que quem lá estava era a pessoa que aos poucos tinha conquistado o meu coração. Dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, peguei na mão de Blaise e arrastei-o comigo até à mesa, onde me sentei após acender as velas. Vi na expressão de Blaise, que ele estava um pouco confuso e não era para menos: primeiro eu passei o dia todo a ignorá-lo e depois ele recebe uma carta a marcar um encontro e ao chegar ao local combinado, depara-se com uma mesa com direito a velas. Suavemente ri-me da sua expressão, coisa que não lhe agradou, pois ficou um pouco emburrado.

- Ah, Blaise. – disse. – Deixa de ser assim. Peço desculpas por ter te ignorado, mas não queria estragar a surpresa.

- Hum. – foi o que tive como resposta, mas a expressão de Blaise suavizou-se.

Durante o jantar falamos de várias coisas: como iam os meus estudos, se ele estava a gostar do curso de Quidditch (embora eu gostasse, nunca tinha tentado entrar para a equipa dos Gryffindor). Quando acabamos de jantar (os pratos e mesa desapareceram, e eu sabia que o responsável era Dobby, que tinha colocado um feitiço na mesa, de modo a que assim que acabássemos de jantar a mesa fosse transportada directamente para a cozinha), Blaise fez menção de se sentar no sofá, mas eu cortei-lhe os planos, ao ligar a aparelhagem (que estava sintonizada numa estação muggle) e eu começar a ouvir os primeiros acordes de Incomplete dos Backstreet Boys.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos  
Distant faces with no place left to go

Faces distantes sem um lugar para deixar e partir  
Without you within me I can't find no rest

Sem você dentro de mim não posso encontrar descanso  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Onde eu estou indo será que alguém pode adivinhar?

- Blaise. – chamei. – Anda dançar!

- Não sou muito bom dançarino. – ele afirmou, mas não resistiu quando viu que eu tinha uma cara de decepcionada. – Está bem, venceste.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken

Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Mas sem você tudo o que eu vou vir a ser será incompleto

Fiquei muito contente. Quem sabe se não era altura de dizer que o amava. Ao contrário do que tinha dito, Blaise era um excelente dançarino e eu adorei muito dançar abraçada a ele, sentindo o seu calor. E enquanto dançávamos, eu fechei os meus olhos e pensei em como seria o meu futuro ao lado dele. Estava tão concentrada, que nem percebi que a música tinha terminado e que Blaise estava a contemplar-me.

Voices tell me I should carry on

Vozes distantes me dizem que eu deveria continuar  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Mas eu estou nadando em um oceano completamente sozinho  
Baby, my baby

Amor, meu amor  
It's written on your face

Está escrito em sua face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro

Só quando me comecei a incomodar com o facto de me sentir observada, é que abri os olhos deparando com uma imensidão de azul. Não resisti e acaricie-lhe a face, deixando um pouco surpreendido, mas rapidamente diminuiu a distância que nos separava e beijou-me. Como o beijo dele era tão bom: doce e quente. Nunca ninguém antes me tinha beijado assim, com tanta paixão.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken

Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Mas sem você tudo o que eu vou vir a ser será incompleto

- Desculpa – disse Blaise, com a voz denotado receio e com uma expressão amedrontada. – Foi um impulso. Espero que me perdoes. Não consegui…

Calei-o com um beijo e senti os braços dele a envolverem-me a cintura e correspondendo ao beijo. Nunca antes me tinha sentido tão bem. Parecia que estava nas nuvens.

- Obrigado. – agradeci.

- Porquê? – Blaise perguntou, confuso.

- Por teres esperado por mim. – respondi. – Por teres continuado a amar-me mesmo sabendo que eu não correspondia.

- Não faz mal – ele disse. – Tu és uma pessoa especial, Ana. Por ti, esperaria mil anos.

- Eu agradeço-te novamente por teres esperado. – agradeci. – E por teres me dado o espaço que eu necessitava para pensar. Só tenho pena de não ter-te amado mais cedo, mas não queria magoar-te. Naquela altura em que te apaixonaste por mim, eu ainda gostava de David, embora ele não merecesse.

- Mas os teus sentimentos mudaram, certo. – Blaise perguntou, um pouco receoso.

- Sim, mudaram. – afirmei. – Finalmente, esqueci-o e fiquei livre para amar novamente. E foi graças a uma conversa com Draco que eu me dei conta do que sentia.

- Isso quer dizer que aceitas o meu pedido de namoro? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Sim, aceito. – respondi, abrindo um grande sorriso e largando um pequeno grito ao sentir-me levantada do chão.

- Tenho realmente de agradecer a Draco. – exclamou Blaise.

Blaise pegou-me ao colo e concentrando-se, mudou o sofá para uma cama e deitou-me lá. Fiquei um pouco nervosa, mas ele acalmou-me dizendo-me que não faria nada que eu não quisesse. Ficamos ali um bocado a beijarmo-nos e trocar carícias, que nem demos pelo tempo passar. Quando olhamos no relógio, vimos que era quase meia-noite e decidimos que era melhor dormirmos ali, pois eu poderia apanhar uma detenção se fosse apanhada, mesmo sendo Monitora-Chefe. Senti-me muito confortável e segura ao ser abraçada por Blaise e foi assim que adormecemos. Na manhã seguinte, acordei sentindo umas pequenas cócegas no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e deparei com Blaise a acariciar-me o rosto.

- Bom dia, amor. – cumprimentei, ainda sonolenta. – Estás acordado há muito tempo?

- Bom dia, querida. – cumprimentou ele, beijando-me levemente nos lábios. – Não, mas como estavas tão bem a dormir, decidi não te acordar. Mas não resisti a acariciar-te a face. És tão linda quando estás a dormir.

- Oh que atencioso. – ri, corando com o comentário dele. – Que horas são?

- Nove horas. – ele respondeu, após olhar para o relógio.

- Já! – exclamei. – A esta hora, acho que Ginny, Cathy e Draco já devem ter montando uma equipa para nos encontrar.

- Bem então é melhor comermos qualquer coisa e descermos para os encontrar. – Blaise disse, com um sorriso. – Pelo menos, esperemos que ainda não tenho montado a tal equipa de resgate.

Saímos da sala das necessidades e antes de irmos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, passamos primeiro pela cozinha para comermos alguma coisa, já que o pequeno-almoço já deveria ter sido servido há muito tempo. Assim que a Dama Gorda se afastou dando-nos passagem, eu quase fui derrubada para o chão por Ginny e Cathy, que mostravam sinais de terem chorado. Bem, pelo menos eu sabia que elas tinham ficado preocupadas e que me esperava um ralhete.

- Ana Catarina Simmons – gritaram em simultâneo Ginny e Cathy. – Onde estavas? Passamos uma noite inteira em branco e a chorar com medo que te tivesse acontecido algo.

- Hei, meninas! Acalme-se, a Ana está bem. – falou Blaise, surpreendendo Ginny e Cathy, que só naquela altura é que repararam que eu não estava sozinha. – E se aqui há um culpado, sou eu.

- Não tanto, Blaise. – argumentei. – Fui eu que marquei o encontro, mas esqueci-me de avisar Ginny e Cathy.

- Calma aí! – exclamou Draco, assustando-me, pois eu não tinha reparado nele. – Querem me explicar porque é que vocês os dois sumiram sem avisarem ninguém?

- Hei, Draco! Acalma-te amigo! – tranquilizou Blaise. – Nós não estávamos muito longe. Só que nós distraímos e acabamos por perder a hora.

- É verdade, Draco! – disse, apoiando o meu namorado. – Finalmente nos acertamos e com tanta confusão, perdemos a hora e ficamos a dormir na sala precisa

- Pêra aí! – exclamou Ginny. – Vocês se acertaram? Isso quer dizer que…

- Sim, Ginny. – interrompi-a. – Nós estamos a namorar.

- Já não era sem tempo. – exclamou Draco.

- Hei, não reclames Draco. – ironizei. – Também tu demoraste muito tempo a dizeres o que sentias por Cathy…

Draco corou e nós os quatro caímos na gargalhada. Sentámo-nos nos sofás a conversar, eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Blaise, sendo abraçada por ele e apoiando a minha cabeça no seu ombro; Cathy e Draco estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e Draco tinha posto um dos braços em cima dos ombros da namorada e Cathy apoiava a sua cabeça no ombro de Draco e Ginny estava sentada numa poltrona sozinha (Neville já tinha terminado Hogwarts e estava a estudar Herbologia numa faculdade bruxa). Foi nessa completa alegria que David me viu e mostrando tristeza e derrota saiu da sala. Ele ainda namorava Luna, mas corriam rumores de que ainda gostava de mim. Mas eu não ia ligar mais a isso, pois agora era feliz ao lado de Blaise.

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

Não é que eu queira arrastar isso, mas parece que eu não consigo te deixar partir  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone

Eu não quero fazer você enfrentar esse mundo sozinha  
I wanna let you go (alone)

Eu quero deixar você partir (sozinha)

Os meses passaram e finalmente tinham chegado as férias de Natal e mais uma vez eu tive de permissão de ir visitar os meus pais, mas desta vez levei Blaise comigo. Queria que os meus pais conhecessem o meu novo namorado. Senti-me extremamente aliviada, quando os meus pais aprovaram o nosso namoro e a minha mãe me confidenciou que me desejava muita sorte no namoro. Também aproveitamos para comunicar aos meus pais que quando que terminasse Hogwarts eu iria com Blaise para a casa dele, de modo a poder conhecer os pais dele. Quando as férias terminaram, voltamos para Hogwarts e tanto eu como Ginny e Cathy começamos a pensar no que iríamos seguir quando saíssemos de Hogwarts. Acabamos por chegar ao mesmo consenso: iríamos entrar para o curso de aurors. Para mim e para Cathy iria ser bom, pois iríamos ficar mais perto dos nossos namorados. Transmitimos as nossas opiniões a Draco e a Blaise, que embora no início tenham ficado um pouco relutantes, acabaram por aceitar que o que realmente queríamos ser era aurors. Cerca de fins de Fevereiro, nós as três dedicamos absolutamente aos estudos, pois queríamos ter notas suficientes para sermos admitidas no curso de preparação de aurors. Embora Draco e Blaise se tenham sentido abandonados, não se queixaram, pois sabiam que os NIEMS eram muito importantes para nós. Mas de vez em quando, parávamos um pouco para descansar e aproveitamos esses pequenos tempos para os dedicarmos a Blaise e a Draco.

Quando finalmente os exames terminaram, eu e Blaise aproveitamos os últimos dias para namorar, antes de irmos para casa dos pais de Blaise.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken

Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Mas sem você tudo o que eu vou vir a ser será incompleto

N/A: Esta música é a Incomplete dos Backstreet Boys e uma das que eu mais gosto de ouvir. Espero que gostem deste capitulo e que comentem…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Ataque e Noivado

Rapidamente as aulas terminaram e estávamos no Expresso de Hogwarts, a conversar sobre como tinha sido o Baile de Finalistas, dos NIEMS e se nos tínhamos saído bem, quando fomos interrompidos por uma pessoa que eu não estava à espera de encontrar: o meu ex-namorado.

- Será que posso falar contigo, Ana? – David perguntou, deixando-me na dúvida se deveria aceitar ou recusar.

Mas após ter pensado bem, segredei no ouvido de Blaise para que ele esperasse um pouco antes de me seguir. Ele concordou e eu segui David até ao vagão dos Monitores.

Tu és,  
Tudo aquilo que homem pode querer  
Dás-me prazer, estás ao meu lado para me defender  
Adoro o teu sorriso  
Quando me olhas com ternura acredita paraliso

- Ana, tens a certeza de que quer namorar com aquele Slytherin estúpido e que provavelmente pode ser um Devorador de Morte? – ele começou a conversa, deixando-me ofendida.

- Olha aqui! – eu comecei. – O único estúpido que eu vejo és tu, pois traíste-me, embora soubesses que eu estaria sempre do teu lado para te apoiar. Mas não resististes. E nunca mais insultes o meu namorado na minha frente. Primeiro que tudo, ele não é estúpido pois resistiu muito tempo, continuando apaixonado por mim. Segundo que tudo, ele pode ser um Slytherin, mas quem disse que o amor escolhe diferenças. Terceiro, Blaise nunca seria Devorador de Morte pois está nos seus planos livrar o mundo deles, de modo a ser feliz ao meu lado.

E com isto, virei-me para sair, quando senti que ele me puxou por um dos braços e me agarrando nos seus braços, David tentou beijar-me. Foi por isso que eu disse para Blaise nos seguir: não queria ser beijada por ele, isso me fazia sentir nojo. Então gritei:

- Blaise, socorro! – chamei e ouvi a porta do vagão se abrir e me senti novamente livre. Olhei para trás e vi David no chão desacordado e com os lábios a sangrar. – Obrigado Blaise. Se não estivesses ali, nem queria saber o que teria acontecido.

És bonita, simpática, tão atraente  
Derretes-me todo com o teu olhar inocente  
Palavras doces na tua boca parecem brisas  
Tu não andas, tu deslizas

- De nada, querida – ele disse e abraçando-me, íamos a sair da cabine, quando uma voz nos interrompeu.

- Se tu não és minha, Ana! – falou David apontando a sua varinha para mim. – Avada…

Mas não terminou pois nesse momento, Blaise usou um Estupefaça em David rapidamente e o amarrou.

- Oh, Blaise. – disse, em estado de choque, abraçando-me a ele, chorando. – Nem acredito que aquele é o David que eu conhecia!

- Calma, pequena! Está tudo bem! – Blaise disse na tentativa de me acalmar. – Esse não é o David que tu conhecesses, pequena. Finite Incantatem. Enervate.

Após Blaise falar o último feitiço, David acordou.

- Onde estou? – ele perguntou, demonstrando confusão. – O que aconteceu?

- Está tudo bem agora David. – disse Blaise, desamarrando David. – Foste posto sob a maldição Imperius, dai que não te lembres de nada.

- Oh! – David exclamou. – Mas porquê?

- Para me atingir – Blaise afirmou. – O Senhor das Trevas tinha planos para mim e para Draco como Devoradores de Morte. E ficou furioso quando viu que não conseguiria levar os seus planos adiante, por causa de um sentimento que ele praticamente abomina…

- Amor! – exclamei, percebendo aonde Blaise queria chegar. – Então, quer dizer que Quem-Nós-Sabemos tentou afastar as pessoas que vocês amavam para longe?

Enfeitiçaste-me no dia em que te conheci  
Fico fulo da vida quando eles olham para ti  
Ao mesmo tempo sinto-me tão bem  
Por saber que por te ter, mais ninguém tem

- Sim. – ele afirmou. – O Lord das Trevas pensou que ao matar-te a ti e a Cathy conseguiria atingir os seus propósitos.

- Oh não! – exclamei, lembrando-me de uma coisa. – Cathy!

Fiz menção de correr até à cabine onde os outros estavam quando Blaise me parou.

- Ele já tentou com ela também. – disse Blaise. – Tu não sabes, pois eu, Draco e Cathy decidimos esconder isso de ti e de Ginny.

- Quando? – questionei-o.

- O ano passado. – Blaise respondeu. – Cathy foi avisada por Draco do que lhe poderia acontecer. Por isso, Draco, para garantir a segurança dela, comprou dois colares, um para cada um, e que serviam para que no caso de um deles correr perigo o outro saber. Aconteceu que numa noite, o pai de Draco conseguiu entrar na escola, com a ajuda de um dos alunos, e raptou Cathy. Mas não conseguiu passar a porta de entrada de Hogwarts. Draco acordou sentindo os efeitos do colar, ou seja um alarme que avisa pessoa que o usa, e soube logo que Cathy estava em perigo. Após um intenso duelo, Draco conseguiu derrotar Lucius (que foi libertado após a fuga dos Dementors de Azkaban), que foi preso e mandando para Azkaban (que agora era vigiado por aurors).

- E porque eu também não fui avisada? – perguntei, em pânico por tanto ter sido escondido de mim. – E se tu não conseguisses saber se eu estava em perigo?

- Eu tomei precauções em relação a isso, Ana. – Blaise disse, pegando no colar que eu tinha ao meu pescoço e mostrando o dele. – Também eu comprei dois colares parecidos com os de Draco e Cathy, quando me apercebi que se chegasse aos ouvidos do Lord das Trevas que nós namorássemos, tu irias ser colocada em perigo.

Fiquei mais aliviada e abracei-o. Blaise tinha-me oferecido o colar como prenda de Natal. Embora tenha ficado um pouco chateada por tanta coisa ter sido escondida de mim, soube que Blaise, Draco e Cathy apenas queriam evitar que eu e Ginny entrássemos em pânico. Mas depois pensei noutra coisa.

- Blaise, mas quem garante que Quem-Nós-Sabemos não voltará a tentar magoar-me e à Cathy? – perguntei.

- Não há muitas garantias, mas ele viu que é difícil atingir-te a ti e a Cathy. Mas eu e Draco não sabemos se ele voltará a tentar, mas é pouco provável. – respondeu ele. – O que me leva a ter de tomar outra medida para garantir a tua segurança.

- E que medida é essa? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Seguir o exemplo de Draco. – Blaise disse, deixando-me ainda mais curiosa, mas surpreendendo-me quando ele se ajoelhou no chão, tirando uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos do manto. Abrindo a caixa e eu reparei num anel de diamantes – Queres casar comigo?

Eu simplesmente fiquei muda e puxando-o do chão, abracei-o e comecei a chorar de pura felicidade.

Princesa,  
Beija-me outra vez  
Diz que me amas, baby diz mais uma vez  
Princesa

- Oh Blaise! – falei, quando consegui controlar as minhas lágrimas. – É claro que aceito.

Beijamo-nos de uma forma muito apaixonada, esquecendo-nos que não estávamos sozinhos, mas David teve a gentileza de sair, deixando-nos a sós. Quando o beijo terminou, Blaise retirou o anel da caixa e colocou-o no meu dedo anelar.

- Anda. – Blaise chamou, puxando a minha mão, levando-me para a cabina para junto dos outros. – Vamos contar a novidade aos outros.

Ginny, Cathy e Draco ficaram muito felizes por nós os dois e eu convidei Ginny para ser minha madrinha de casamento juntamente com Neville (que seria informado por Ginny). Blaise convidou Draco e Cathy para serem os seus padrinhos de casamento.

Adoro fazer-te adormecer no meu peito  
Quando te tenho a meu lado pra mim o mundo é perfeito  
Adoro os fins-de-semana passados na cama  
Apaixonados na cama, abraçados na cama

Finalmente a viagem terminou sem mais sobressaltos, e despedindo-me de Ginny, Cathy e Draco, segui Blaise até à sua limusina, e só nessa altura é que reparei que os Zabini deveriam ser mesmo muito ricos. Blaise riu-se da minha expressão e abriu a porta, permitindo-me a passagem. Quando já estávamos a viajar há algum tempo, é que eu me lembrei.

- Blaise! – chamei. – Quem estava a controlar David?

- Pansy Parkinson. – ele respondeu. – Ela não tinha ficado nem um pouco contente quando Draco começou a namorar com Cathy, que jurou que ia fazer de quase tudo para separar os dois. E fez: juntou-se aos Devoradores de Morte cerca de um ano antes de o Lord lhe ordenar o ataque a Cathy. Para o Lord das Trevas foi um trunfo ter alguém em Hogwarts, daí que ela tenha chumbando de propósito. Foi ela quem ajudou Lucius a entrar no castelo, mas viu os planos furados. E este ano deve ter recebido ordens do Lord para tentar que ou para provocar a nossa separação ou para te matar.

- E porque não a prenderam? – perguntei.

- Bem, não a prendemos logo, pois embora soubéssemos que era ela quem estava por trás do ataque a Cathy, queríamos dar uma lição ao Lord. – ele respondeu. – Ensinar-lhe que ele não conseguirá parar o amor. Além do mais, ela irá ter a sua punição, por não ter conseguindo cumprir as ordens do seu mestre.

- Que tipo de punição? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Bem, eu não sei muito dessas punições. – Blaise respondeu. - Mas pelo que Draco me contou, essas punições podem ser desde ser torturado por Cruciatus até morrer por uma Avada Kedavra.

- Mas isso é horrível. – exclamei horrorizada. – E muito cruel.

- Eu sei, mas enquanto o Lord não for derrotado, isso continuará. – ele explicou. – Mas também deves pensar no lado em que eles matam muita gente, principalmente gente inocente.

- Bem, também nessa perspectiva, não acho que eles morram. – falei, concordando com Blaise. – Mas não deixa de ser horrível.

Fazer amor contigo é ir ao céu e voltar,  
É morrer e ressuscitar  
Adoro os nossos momentos picantes  
Engraçado como anos podem parecer instantes

A conversa, embora não muito agradável, demorou mais algum tempo, que eu nem sequer reparei que estávamos a chegar à mansão onde Blaise vivia. Antes que eu pudesse olhar melhor em volta e ver as propriedades pertencentes aos Zabini, a porta da mansão abriu-se revelando duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, que pareciam ser os pais de Blaise, dando às grandes semelhanças entre os três. O pai de Blaise era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis (Blaise tinha herdado dele os olhos e as feições) e a mulher dele também era alta e tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes (da mãe, Blaise tinha herdado a coloração do cabelos). Senti-me um pouco intimidada pela presença dos pais do meu noivo, pois era primeira vez que estava na Mansão Zabini e iria conhecer os meus futuros sogros, o que era uma grande razão para o nervosismo.

- Pai! Mãe! Que bom voltar a vê-los. – Blaise cumprimentou os pais e virando-se para mim, apresentou-me. – E esta é Ana, a minha noiva!

- Ainda há pouco tempo começaram a namorar! – falou o pai dele, rindo-se – E já pensam em casamento.

Nunca me tinha sentido tão envergonhada antes, pois até corei.

- Querido! – censurou a mulher dele. – Estás a envergonhar a rapariga. Ana és muito bem-vinda a esta casa, e o meu nome é Marina e este é o meu marido, Steve. Prazer em conhecer-te.

- Igualmente, Sra. Zabini. – cumprimentei, ainda um pouco acanhada.

- Oh, querida! Prefiro que me trates por Marina, afinal somos praticamente família. Vamos para dentro. – convidou a mãe de Blaise. – Acho que temos muito que falar.

Segui os três para dentro de casa e surpreendi-me, pois se a casa vista de fora parecia grande, por dentro era enorme. Passamos algum tempo a conversar, até sermos interrompidos por um dos elfos a avisar que o jantar iria ser servido. Blaise e o pai sentaram-se cada um numa das cabeceiras da mesa, Marina Zabini sentou-se ao lado do marido e eu ao lado do meu noivo. Depois do jantar, ficamos mais um pouco na sala a conversar, principalmente do meu casamento com Blaise. Começamos a acertar os detalhes do meu casamento com Blaise e ficou decidido que iríamos casar dentro de três meses, antes de eu e Blaise partirmos para Hogwarts, de modo a estudarmos para aurors. Notei que os pais do meu noivo ficaram um pouco estranhos, quando eu mencionei os meus planos de vir a trabalhar, mas não comentei nada, esperaria para falar com Blaise.

A tua pele é mel o teu toque é magia  
Adoro falar contigo, a tua doce companhia  
Antes que seja que tarde demais, quero dizer  
Que faço tudo para não te perder, para não te perder

Mais tarde, quando eu e Blaise éramos conduzidos até ao quarto que iríamos dividir, eu comecei a conversar com o meu noivo acerca disso.

- Blaise. – chamei-o, sussurrando. – Porquê é que os teus pais ficaram com uma expressão estranha quando eu falei que queria trabalhar?

- Bem, é simples. Há muitas gerações que as mulheres Zabini não trabalham. – ele explicou. – A minha mãe também não trabalha, e acho que os meus pais estavam na expectativa que ti seguisses a tradição da família.

- Oh, entendo. – disse, rindo. – Parece que vou ser a primeira Zabini a cortar as tradições de família.

- Adoro quando dizes isso. – Blaise disse, parando e virando-se para mim.

- Quando digo o quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Quando te referes a ti própria como Zabini. – ele afirmou, abraçando-me.

Schhhh, não digas nada,  
Beija-me outra vez com esses teus lábios de fada  
Há palavras que ainda estão por inventar  
E por mais que tente nunca hei-de conseguir explicar  
Não sei se é calor, não sei é frio  
Só sei que sem ti sinto-me vazio  
Adoro quando no sentamos no sofá com edredão  
A luz apagada, Sade é o som  
Tocamo-nos no escuro, o silêncio diz tudo  
O amor é cego e por vezes também é mudo

- E não vou ser? – perguntei, beijando-o. – Daqui a três meses.

- Sim, vais. Vais ser uma Zabini. – ele exclamou, com a voz um pouco rouca. – A minha mulher!

Trocamos um beijo e voltamos a seguir o elfo, que tinha parado à nossa espera. Sem mais paragens, chegamos ao corredor onde se localizava os nossos quartos. Após nos despedirmos com um beijo, cada um nós de seguiu para o seu próprio quarto. Após ter vestido o meu pijama e ter lavado os dentes, deitei-me na cama, onde rapidamente adormeci pois o dia tinha sido cansativo.

A meio da noite, tinha terminado de ter um sonho lindo com Blaise, quando os meus sonhos mudaram e regressaram ao que se tinha passado no expresso à tarde. Lembro-me que acordei com um grito e cheia de suor quando a maldição Avada Kedavra lançada por David me atingia. Comecei a chorar compulsivamente e assustei-me quando Blaise entrou no quarto seguido dos pais dele. Pelos vistos o meu grito ainda foi um pouco alto.

- Ana! O que aconteceu? – Blaise perguntou, abraçando-me vendo que eu estava bastante nervosa e a chorar.

- Tive um pesadelo. – respondi, começando a soluçar, fui explicando as coisas ainda em estado de choque. – Um pesadelo… com aquilo que aconteceu… hoje à tarde. Sonhei que não tinhas… conseguido deter David e… e…

- E foste atingida pela maldição que ele te queria lançar. – concluiu ele, vendo que eu estava aterrorizada. – Calma, querida. Já passou.

Ficamos mais um tempo abraçados, com Blaise tentando me acalmar. Passando um tempo, finalmente deixei de soluçar e estava menos nervosa.

- Estás melhor agora? – Blaise perguntou, ao que eu respondi afirmativamente. – Agora dorme, estás a precisar de descansar.

Blaise fez menção de sair do quarto, mas eu impedi-o.

- Por favor, fica comigo. – eu supliquei. – Só esta noite.

- Está bem. – ele concordou vendo medo nos meus olhos.

Os pais dele saíram, fechando a porta. Blaise deitou-se ao meu lado e abraçando-me, adormecemos.

És tu quem eu quero, eu sou sincero  
Não digas nada, beija-me outra vez

De manhã acordei sentindo pequenas cócegas na minha cara.

- Hum. – resmunguei. – Será que não arranjas formas mais doces para me acordares Blaise?

- Eu gosto quando tu acordas com cócegas. – ele afirmou. – Depois daquele sonho dormiste bem?

- Como um anjo, querido. – afirmei, beijando-o. – Obrigado pelo conforto e pela companhia.

- De nada, querida. – ele replicou, dando-me outro beijo. – Sempre que quiseres.

Descemos para tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes que os pais de Blaise ficassem alarmados pela demora e nos obrigasse a adiantar o casamento se nos vissem em cenas mais íntimas.

N/A: A música pertence ao rapper português Boss AC e admito que fico completamente derretida quando ouço esta música, por isso é que a coloquei neste capítulo. Espero que gostem e que comentem…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Batalha Final e Casamentos

As semanas que nós os dois passamos na casa dos Zabini, Blaise passou o tempo todo a mostrar os cantos da mansão e as melhores formas de eu não me perder.

Os dois meses seguintes foram completamente preenchidos com os preparativos do casamento, que se iria realizar em Agosto, para que eu e Blaise desfrutássemos de uma lua-de-mel, antes de assistirmos aos casamentos de Ginny com Neville e ao de Cathy com Draco (no de Ginny eu e Blaise iríamos ser padrinhos da noiva e no de Cathy iríamos como padrinhos do noivo, por isso estava fora de questão faltarmos aos dois casamentos), que se realizaria o primeiro três semanas depois do nosso e o segundo na semana seguinte. Eu tinha convidado Hermione para ser uma das minhas damas de honor, convite que ela aceitou com prazer. Aproveitei também pelo recente casamento com Harry, ao qual, eu não pude ir, pois tinha viajado com Blaise e os pais, por causa de uns negócios que o pai de Blaise tinha de realizar em Itália. E também pela batalha final entre Harry Potter o Lord das Trevas, que decorreu em Hogsmeade.

Meu coração  
Sem direcção  
Voando só por voar  
Sem saber onde chegar  
Sonhando em te encontrar  
E as estrelas  
Que hoje eu descobri  
No seu olhar  
As estrelas vão me guiar

Embora não tenha sido muito fácil e tanto eu com Ginny e Cathy ficamos absolutamente aterrorizadas de perdermos as pessoas que mais gostávamos, fomos absolutamente proibidas de participar na guerra (as três ficamos no castelo, enquanto esperávamos que a guerra terminasse), estávamos com medo de perder aqueles que estavam na guerra, mais propriamente, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise e mais alguns ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Eu estava completamente aterrorizada de perder o meu noivo a um mês do casamento. Mas no final tudo correu bem, Harry conseguiu derrotar Voldemort e todos os Devoradores de Morte que sobreviveram foram presos, mas muitos deles morreram, tais como, Pettigrew, Snape, Lucius Malfoy e os irmãos Lestrange. Harry finalmente conseguiu vingar todos os entes queridos que morreram às mãos de Voldemort e dos seus seguidores. Embora muito arranhados e cansados, todos voltaram vivos e com as noticias que tanto esperávamos e soubemos também que do nosso lado ninguém tinha morrido.

No dia do meu casamento, embora eu me sentisse nervosa, isso dissipou-se no momento em que vesti o meu vestido de noiva. Estava tão linda, fazendo a minha mãe, Marina, Ginny, Cathy e Hermione, Beatrice (uma prima de Blaise e que juntamente com Hermione, iria ser minha dama de honor).

- Oh, parem com isso! – reclamei, virando-me para elas. – Vão-me fazer chorar também.

- Oh, querida, estás tão linda. – A minha mãe exclamou, abraçando-me. – Desejo-te as maiores felicidades.

- Obrigado mãe. – agradeci, fazendo um esforço para não chorar.

Ouvimos umas batidas na porta e cabeça do meu pai apareceu.

- Já estão prontas? – ele perguntou, ficando mudo com a minha beleza. – Nem acredito que é a minha filhota que está dentro desse vestido de noiva. Estás tão linda!

- Obrigado pai! – agradeci e não aguentado mais, derramei algumas lágrimas.

- Anda! – ele chamou-me. – Está na hora de irmos.

Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vivesse na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração

A minha mãe, Marina, Ginny, Cathy, Hermione e Beatrice saíram do quarto e foram para o carro que as iria levar até à igreja. Pegando no braço do meu pai, desci as escadas da casa que tinha sido alugada especificamente para eu me preparar e dirigi-me para a limusina que me levaria a mim e ao meu pai até à igreja. Cheguei à igreja cerca de meia hora depois (já que a igreja era na zona onde estava situada a Mansão Zabini). Assim que cheguei lá, vi que algo não estava bem, pois a minha mãe e os pais do meu noivo estavam à porta da igreja a falar com Draco e Harry (que embora ainda brigassem, toleravam-se um ao outro) e visivelmente nervosos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, assim que cheguei ao pé delas.

- Blaise ainda não chegou. – disse Marina Zabini.

Só me lembro de ser aparada pelo meu pai antes de desmaiar. Acordei uns minutos mais tarde, sentada na limusina, com a minha mãe sentada ao meu lado e Marina sentada à minha frente.

- O que aconteceu? – eu questionei, transtornada com o facto de Blaise não ter aparecido. – Porque Blaise ainda não apareceu?

- Não sabemos. – a mãe de Blaise falou. – Steve disse que ele estava bem quando o deixou na mansão. Neville e Ron saíram à procura dele. Mas ainda não regressaram.

Porque Blaise estava atrasado? Eu sabia que ele não estava em perigo, (pois eu tinha insistido em manter o colar que ele me tinha dado ao pescoço) e ele não tinha dado sinais, o que queria dizer que o meu noivo estava bem. Mas porquê ele não vinha? Será que se arrependeu? Espero que não!

Passaram-se dez minutos, quando Draco chegou ao pé de nós, dizendo que Blaise já tinha chegado. Fiquei aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo chateada com o que ele me tinha feito. A minha mãe, os pais de Blaise e Draco entraram na igreja para ocuparem os seus lugares e as damas de honor prepararam-se para entrarem na igreja. Tapando a minha face com o véu, aceitei o braço do meu pai e subi as escadas da igreja, onde iria esperar antes de entrar. Aos primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial (exigência de minha mãe, que tinha casado numa igreja muggle e tinha gostado da música), as damas de honor desfilaram na nau da igreja e após mais alguns instantes, entrámos e após termos terminado de percorrer o caminho até ao altar, onde o meu pai me entregou ao meu futuro marido. Dei a Blaise um olhar de censura, antes de me virar para o Ministro da Magia (que era quem iria celebrar a minha união com Blaise). Após a cerimónia ter terminado, eu e Blaise parámos na entrada da igreja para tirarmos algumas fotos. Seguidamente, dirigimo-nos para a Mansão Zabini que era onde iria decorrer o copo de água. Durante a viagem na limusina, eu questionei Blaise a razão do seu atraso.

- Blaise. – chamei, tentando controlar a minha raiva. – Porque demoraste tanto tempo a chegar à igreja?

- Por nada de especial. – ele respondeu, tentando escapar à pergunta.

- Como nada de especial? – explodi não aguentando mais a magoa que ele me causara. – Foram os piores dez minutos da minha vida, Blaise. Chegar à igreja e ver que o noivo ainda não tinha chegado. E vais me explicar porque te demoraste.

Hoje eu sei  
Eu te amei  
No vento de um temporal  
Mas fui mais  
Muito além  
Do tempo do vendaval  
Dos desejos de um beijo  
Que eu jamais provei igual  
E as estrelas dão um sinal

- Peço desculpa pela demora. – ele tentou desculpar-se. – Querida, eu estou aqui agora e já somos marido e mulher.

E com aquela resposta, Blaise deu como terminada a conversa, o que me irritou pois ele não tinha respondido à minha pergunta. Passei para a outra ponta do assento da limusina e passei o resto da viagem a olhar a paisagem lá fora, ignorando completamente Blaise. Nem parecia que tínhamos casado há menos de uma hora. Felizmente a viagem não durou muito mais e embora durante o copo de água tenha tentando demonstrar ser a noiva feliz, só Blaise sabia que eu no fundo sentia-me triste e magoada. Mas as pessoas estranharam um pouco de eu evitar Blaise, mas não ligaram muito, pois associaram isso ao facto de eu estar nervosa. Quando entramos na mansão, após a festa terminar, eu permiti que Blaise me levasse ao colo até ao nosso quarto (mas só permiti pois sabia que estava a ser observada por Steve e Marina Zabini). Assim que a porta se fechou e Blaise me pousou no chão, esperei que ele se afastasse um pouco e pegando na minha varinha, lancei o feitiço de impertubilidade no quarto, pois não queria que os pais dele nos ouvissem a discutir. Procurando entre as minhas roupas, retirei o meu pijama e dirigi-me para a casa de banho, para me trocar. Fechando a porta com força e trancando-a com magia, tirei o meu vestido de noiva, que pendurei num cabide e após vestir o meu pijama, encostei-me à parede da casa-de-banho e comecei a chorar. Como era possível que Blaise me mentisse, porque é que ele não me disse a razão do seu atraso. Eu estava de rastos, não era suposto a noiva chorar no dia do casamento. O meu choro tinha diminuído para soluços, quando batidas na porta interrompem os meus pensamentos.

- Ana? – ouço Blaise chamar. – Estás bem? O que se passa?

- Deixa-me em paz! – gritei, sentindo as lágrimas a escorrerem novamente pelo meu rosto. – Como pudeste fazer isto comigo, Blaise. Nem imaginas o que eu sofri quando a tua mãe me disse que ainda não tinhas chegado à igreja. Blaise, este dia era para ser o melhor dia da minha vida e olha para mim, trancada numa casa-de-banho a chorar e a gritar com o marido.

- Desculpa. – ele falou, após um momento de pausa. – Eu não te queria magoar. Por favor, abre a porta.

- Só quando me disseres a razão da tua demora. – exigi eu.

- Está bem. Ganhaste! – ele falou, visivelmente derrotado. – Era para ser uma surpresa, mas como ficaste muito magoada, vou te dizer a razão porque demorei. Mas terás de abrir a porta da casa-de-banho.

Sem me mexer do sítio de onde estava, desatraquei a porta, permitindo que Blaise entrasse, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar horrível com os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas marcadas pelas lágrimas e pela maquilhagem, mas queria que ele visse que eu estava a sofrer.

- Oh Ana. – ele exclamou, vendo o meu estado e pegando nos meus braços levantou-me de modo a encarar-me. – Não era minha intenção fazer-te sofrer. Eu demorei, pois estava a tratar do nosso futuro.

Blaise abraçou-me carinhosamente e eu não consegui resistir. Estava tão fraca de chorar, que aquele pequeno mimo de Blaise me fez sentir muito bem.

- O que é que te fez demorar tanto? – perguntei numa voz rouca.

- Eu já me tinha arranjado e estava às voltas aqui no quarto. – Blaise explicou. – Estava tão nervoso e ainda faltava muito para que a cerimónia começasse, então passou-me uma ideia na cabeça. E foi isso que fui fazer. Mas não esperava demorar-me tanto.

- O que foste fazer? – perguntei, cada vez mais curiosa.

- Fui comprar uma casa só para nós os dois. – Blaise revelou. – Um sítio onde possamos ficar enquanto estivermos a estudar. Comprei um apartamento em Hogsmeade, onde poderemos passar os feriados a descansar.

- Oh, Blaise. – exclamei maravilhada abraçando-o. – Obrigado. Peço desculpa por ter gritado contigo.

- Não faz mal, pequena. – ele disse. – Eu também teria feito a mesma coisa, se tu demorasses a chegar.

- Quando é que tencionavas contar-me que tinhas comprando o apartamento? – questionei.

- Eu estava a planear contar-te amanhã. – Blaise confessou. – Quando te levasse para tu o veres.

Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vivesse na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração

Beijei-o carinhosamente e como forma de agradecimento arrastei-o comigo e tomamos banho juntos, esquecendo a minha briga com Blaise e que aquela era a nossa noite núpcias. Só me lembrei disso quando entre as minhas coisas, encontrei uma camisa de dormir bastante sexy, que tinha sido oferecido por Ginny como prenda de casamento. Olhei para Blaise de forma marota (olhar que ele não viu) e voltei para a casa de banho, onde vesti a camisa. Queria surpreender Blaise, fazendo-o esquecer a nossa boba briga. Assim que saí da casa-de-banho e Blaise olhou para mim, pude ver que ele ficou boquiaberto com aquilo que eu vestia. Senti que com aquele olhar, deixei de lado a minha timidez e inexperiência e devagar aproximei-me da cama, como um predador se aproxima da presa. Como Blaise ainda estava de pé junto à cama, paralisado com o meu olhar felino e apaixonado. Empurrando-o para cima da cama, sentei-me em cima dos quadris dele e prendendo-o com as minhas próprias pernas, impedi Blaise de se mexer ou de fugir. Enquanto lhe beijava os lábios de forma intensa e apaixonada, percorri com as minhas mãos cada pedaço do tronco e de vez em quando arranhava-o suavamente, fazendo-o gemer. Lentamente, deixei os lábios de Blaise e fui beijando o tronco de Blaise, descendo lentamente, quase levando-o à loucura. Com as minhas mãos, desfiz-me dos boxers de Blaise e usando os meus lábios, acariciei suavamente o pénis dele, levando-o a dar mais gemidos de prazer, mas fui impedindo-o de tomar o controlo, deixando-o mais excitado. Quando vi que ele estava quase a chegar o clímax, baixei a minha guarda e finalmente deixei-o tomar o controlo. A primeira coisa que Blaise fez foi me tirar a camisa de dormir, ficando surpreendido por eu não ter roupa íntima, para além de umas minúsculas calcinhas (oferta de Cathy, claro). Beijando-me suavemente os lábios, Blaise foi descendo até ao meu pescoço, onde ainda se demorou um tempo, enlouquecendo-me. Mas rapidamente dos meus lábios saíram pequenos gritos de prazer, quando ele me beijou os seios. Blaise entreteve-se mais um pouco beijando-me os seios e arrancando-me gemidos de prazer. Descendo lentamente, Blaise foi-me beijando carinhosamente o meu ventre, antes de com cuidado, me retirar as calcinhas e foi depositando pequenos beijos na minha vagina, fazendo com que me contorcesse de prazer. Ao ver que eu tinha chegado ao clímax, Blaise voltou a beijar-me os lábios e posicionando-se entre as minhas pernas, perguntou.

- Tens a certeza de que queres continuar? – ele perguntou incerto. – Eu sei que é a nossa noite de núpcias, mas se tu tiveres receio, eu esperarei.

- Blaise, eu tenho a total certeza de que é isto que quero fazer. – afirmei, tranquilizando-o.

Vendo nos meus olhos todo o amor que eu sentia por ele, Blaise prendeu os meus lábios num beijo apaixonado e cuidadosamente foi-me penetrando, mas não parou mesmo sentido que eu tinha ficado tensa. Quando terminou, Blaise soltou os meus lábios e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Está a doer-te muito? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Não te preocupes. – afirmei. – A dor já passa. Mas não pares agora.

E dito isto, abracei a cintura dele com as minhas pernas e Blaise tomou isso como um convite silencioso e foi aumentado as suas investidas. Lentamente, a dor foi passando, dando lugar ao prazer e eu comecei a dar pequenos gritos de prazer a cada investida de Blaise.

- Blaise! – gritei quando cheguei ao clímax, soltando uma pequena lágrima.

Algum tempo depois, ecoou pelo quarto o grito rouco de Blaise e soube que ele tinha chegado ao clímax, pois senti algo quente entrar dentro de mim. Saindo de dentro de mim, Blaise deitou-se ao meu lado, visivelmente cansado. Aproximando-me dele, aninhei-me no ombro, cansada mas muito feliz.

- O que achaste? – Blaise perguntou-me num tom carinhos, alisando-me a face.

- Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida, Blaise. – afirmei. – Sabes que eu te amo?

- Sei. – ele afirmou. – E eu também te amo.

Foi abraçados que finalmente adormecemos e embora cansados, estávamos bastante felizes.

No dia seguinte, antes de partirmos para a lua-de-mel, Blaise levou-me a conhecer o apartamento que ele tinha comprado. Agradeci a Blaise pela prenda e disse-lhe que tinha adorado. Quando regressámos, passamos o resto das férias a decorar o apartamento. Quando as férias terminaram, eu e Blaise partimos para Hogwarts. Embora as aulas fossem puxadas, eu estava a gostar, assim como Ginny e Cathy. Harry, Hermione e Ron também tinha começado a tirar o curso de aurors, mas numa turma diferente da nossa, já que Hogwarts e a Academia de Aurors tinham chegado a um consenso e permitiram que os três tirassem ao mesmo tempo o sétimo ano de Hogwarts e começassem a estudar no primeiro ano do curso de aurors. Os três tinham uma grande carga horária (diferente da dos restantes alunos do primeiro ano do curso de aurors), mas eles aguentavam e até se estavam a dar bem. Apesar de mal nos vermos durante a semana (devido ao nosso horário a aos deveres que tínhamos de fazer), eu e Blaise aproveitávamos os pequenos momentos que tínhamos só para nós para namorarmos.

Dois anos depois…

A minha vida estava a correr bem, pois estava a dar-me bem nos estudos e melhor ainda na minha vida íntima. Blaise e Draco já tinham terminado o curso e tinham-se formado aurors. Mas para mim, Ginny, Cathy, Harry, Hermione e Ron ainda faltava mais um ano antes de termináramos o curso. E embora, o último ano fosse o pior, nós os seis estávamos a aguentar a pressão e estávamos a sairmo-nos muito bem. Eu e Blaise aproveitamos as férias de Natal para matarmos as saudades (pois já não nos víamos desde Outubro, que foi quando o meu curso começou), e em vez de ficarmos na nossa casa em Hogsmeade, passamos as duas semanas na casa dos pais dele.

Cerca de três meses mais tarde, comecei a sentir-me enjoada de manhã, mas ignorando os enjoos, continuei com minha vida normal (já que era um sábado, mas eu não tinha ido para Hogsmeade pois Blaise estava numa missão e eu não queria ficar sozinha em casa), até à altura em que preguei um susto a Ginny, a Cathy e Hermione quando nós as três estávamos a dar uma passeio à beira do lago e eu desmaiei. Hermione levou-me para a enfermaria das instalações da academia de aurors. E foi lá que eu fiquei a saber uma notícia que me deixou contente, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva: eu estava grávida de três meses. Quando cheguei ao quarto que dividia com Ginny, Cathy e Hermione, não consegui fugir às perguntas delas.

- Ana, está tudo bem contigo? – Ginny perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

- Sim, Ginny. – respondi, embora ainda tivesse a tentar assimilar o que a enfermeira me tinha dito. – Está tudo bem comigo.

- Mas porque desmaiaste? – Cathy perguntou, impaciente. – O que é que a enfermeira te disse?

- Que eu estou grávida. – respondi. – De três meses.

- O quê? – gritaram em uníssono Ginny, Cathy e Hermione. – Estás grávida?

Acenei afirmativamente e fui abraçada pelas três ao mesmo tempo.

- Parabéns. – elas disseram. – Quando vais dizer a Blaise?

- Obrigado. – agradeci e pensei em Blaise. Como é que ele iria reagir à notícia. – Ainda não. Nem sei como ele irá reagir.

- Ah Ana! – refilou Ginny. – Blaise irá ficar contente.

- Acham? – perguntei, incerta. – Ele acabou o curso há tão pouco tempo e eu ainda nem sequer o terminei.

- Ana. Ele ama-te muito. – exclamou Cathy. – É claro que ele irá adorar quando souber que estás grávida.

- Obrigado pelo apoio. – agradeci, pensando em quando é que iria contar a Blaise.

Decidi que teria de ser o mais rápido possível, por isso aproveitei a sexta-feira após o Dia dos Namorados. Nesse dia, quando cheguei a casa, comecei a preparar as coisas para um jantar romântico, iria aproveitar o clima para contar a Blaise acerca da minha gravidez. Após fazer o jantar, mudei a mesa quadrada que havia na sala para uma redonda, coloquei os pratos e duas velas. Depois, sentei-me no sofá, enquanto esperava que Blaise chegasse. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Blaise aparatou na casa, pregando-me um susto, pois estava distraída com os meus pensamentos em relação à reacção de Blaise.

- Chegaste mais tarde hoje, querido. – falei após cumprimentá-lo com um beijo. – O que aconteceu?

- Tivemos apenas uma missão de rotina, mas nada de muito grave. Apenas um feiticeiro que foi apanhado a tentar vender objectos mágicos a muggles. – Blaise respondeu e olhando para a mesa, perguntou. – O que vamos celebrar hoje querida?

- Nada de especial. – respondi, ao mesmo tempo que era abraçada por ele. – Apenas para celebrarmos o Dia dos Namorados.

- Hum, isso parece-me uma boa ideia. – ele comentou, beijando-me no pescoço e afastando uma das cadeiras, esperou que eu me sentasse.

Passamos o jantar a falar de como nos tinha corrido a semana, e eu ainda não tinha arranjado coragem para tocar no assunto da minha gravidez. Embora mal tenha comido, consegui fugir às questões de Blaise e levantando a mesa, levei os pratos para a cozinha e após os lavar e arrumar a cozinha, voltei para a sala e vi Blaise a tentar ligar o rádio (que nós tínhamos adquirido, por exigência de Blaise). Assim que conseguiu e viu que eu estava a olhar para ele, puxou-me para ele e envolvendo-me pela cintura, começamos a dançar.

Quando a música terminou, Blaise sentou-se no sofá e eu deitei-me apoiando a minha cabeça nas pernas dele. Após algum tempo em silêncio eu comecei a preparar Blaise para o que eu lhe queria revelar.

- Hum, Blaise. – chamei, ao que ele olhou para mim.

- Sim? – ele perguntou, curioso com o meu estranho olhar.

- O que achas de crianças? – eu perguntei e vi que ele ficou confuso.

- Bem… – ele hesitou. – Eu nunca tive irmãos e as únicas experiências que tenho com crianças é com os filhos de primas minhas. Porquê?

- O que achas de filhos? – perguntei, aumentando ainda mais a curiosidade de Blaise.

- Filhos? – ele perguntou. – Como filhos? Nossos ou dos nossos amigos ou familiares?

- Nossos… – eu respondi, desviando o meu olhar de Blaise e olhando para a janela.

- Bem, eu realmente não tenho a certeza Ana. – Blaise respondeu, incerto com o que responder. – Eu gostaria muito de ter filhos, um dia. Mas provavelmente, tu deves querer acabar o curso primeiro. Porque estas perguntas todas?

- Porque eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. – desabafei. – Eu estou grávida.

Olhando novamente para Blaise, vi que ele estava um pouco chocado. Sentando-me fiquei à espera da reacção dele. Após algum tempo de incerteza, Blaise beijou-me e pousou a sua mão no meu ventre.

- Era uma coisa que eu realmente não estava à espera, Ana. – ele exclamou, rouco.

- Eu também fiquei um pouco abalada quando a enfermeira me disse que eu estava grávida. – confessei, pousando a minha mão em cima da dele. – Mas quando o choque passou, eu fiquei muito feliz. Embora não estivesse nos meus planos engravidar agora, este bebé é muito bem-vindo.

- E será muito amado. – Blaise afirmou. – É a melhor notícia que me podes ter dado, Ana.

Como o sofá era largo, deitamo-nos abraçados a contemplar as estrelas que haviam no céu escuro. E foi no sofá que adormecemos…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Nascimento

Os cinco meses seguintes decorreram de forma calma, e eu durante o meu curso evitava ao máximo fazer muitos esforços ou ficar muito nervosa. Quando haviam aulas práticas de feitiços, geralmente eu praticava com os professores os menos perigosos, para não haver o risco de um feitiço correr mal ao me acertar e poder levar-me a perder o bebé, que era a última coisa que eu queria, pois tinha sido bastante difícil para mim convencer Blaise a deixar-me terminar o curso de aurors. Blaise pouco tempo tinha para mi, pois ele e Draco tinham tantas missões que eu muitas das vezes passava os fins-de-semana em Hogwarts na companhia de Cathy. Blaise faltou também a muitas das minhas consultas de rotina, falhando aquela em que descobri que estava à espera de um menino. Nessa consulta, fiquei muito feliz em saber que ia ter um rapaz, que no fim-de-semana a seguir eu e Cathy nos dedicamos a escolher nomes para rapazes. Após termos feito uma pequena lista de nomes, eu mandei para Blaise uma carta a dizer o sexo do bebé e a perguntar-lhe que nome é que ele queria pôr ao bebé. Embora a resposta tenha demorado uns dias, Blaise comunicou-me que ele tinha um bisavô chamado Michel que o tinha ajudado muito quando era muito pequeno. Eu também gostei do nome, por isso mandei-lhe outra carta a dizer que gostava do nome Michel e que o nosso filho iria ter esse nome. Embora não tenha tido resposta, sei que Blaise ficou muito feliz com a minha escolha.

In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me

Em seus braços eu ainda posso sentir a maneira que me quer quando me abraça  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me

Eu ainda posso ouvir as palavras que você sussurrou quando você me disse  
I can stay right here forever in your arms

Eu posso ficar aqui eternamente em seus braços

Quando eu já estava grávida de cinco meses (faltava para aí dois meses para que o meu curso terminasse), quando Hermione descobriu que estava grávida de dois meses. Para ela foi um enorme choque no início, mas depois ficou mais calma quando Harry ficou tão feliz, que quase matou Ron, Ginny e Cathy por causa dos abraços, beijos e saltos que ele deu; eu safei-me disso, pois ameacei-o de que o estuporava se ele se aproximasse de mim. Só acalmou quando Hermione lhe pregou um sermão, mas eu notei que ela ficou muito feliz com a reacção de Harry.

Finalmente o curso terminou em Julho e eu passei os últimos dois meses de gravidez na minha casa, convidando os meus pais a morarem comigo nos meus últimos meses de gravidez, já que Blaise estava bastante atarefado com o seu trabalho como auror, que pouco tempo tinha para ficar comigo e eu não podia ficar sozinha, pois o bebé poderia nascer a qualquer momento. Era uma sensação agradável, de cada vez que sentia o meu filho mexer dentro de mim ou de cada vez que ele me dava pontapés. Só era pena Blaise não estar a meu lado, para sentir os pontapés de Michel. Com a entrada de Harry, Ron, Ginny e Cathy para o grupo formado por Blaise e Draco, que era comandando por Harry (que assim que entrou, substituiu o anterior comandante). Eu e Hermione teríamos lugar naquele grupo, mas isso só seria quando tivéssemos os nossos bebés, pois tanto Blaise como Harry nos proibiram de trabalharmos como aurors, apesar dos nossos protestos, não tivemos outro remédio senão concordar. E também foi por isso que propus a Hermione que cada vez que Harry e Blaise se ausentassem por longos períodos, ela poderia ficar comigo. Assim eu teria uma companhia e não sentia tanto a falta de Blaise e ela a de Harry.

And there ain't no way

E não há maneira  
I'm letting you go now

De eu deixar você ir agora  
And there ain't no way

E não há maneira  
And there ain't not how

E não há como  
I'll never see that day...

Eu nunca verei esse dia...

Em inícios de Setembro, eu já estava grávida de oito meses e meio (o bebé nasceria dentro de duas semanas), mas andava bastante aborrecida em casa, já que a minha mãe não me deixava fazer muita coisa e eu passava quase todo o tempo a descansar, pois a minha barriga não me deixava fazer grandes coisas e Hermione estava a passar uma temporada em casa dos pais dela. Uma certa noite, acordei sobressaltada e com uma sensação de que algo estava errado. Assustei-me quando o meu colar começou a tocar deixando-me apreensiva: desde que Voldemort fora derrotado que tanto o meu colar como o de Blaise permaneceram em silêncio. E eram raras as vezes que Blaise estava em perigo durante as missões. Mas o facto de ele ter interrompido o silêncio só poderia significar uma coisa: Blaise estava em perigo. Não conseguindo dormir, pois o colar ainda não se tinha silenciado, decidi levantar-me e ir à cozinha para beber um copo de água. Mas parei a meio do caminho, perto da porta do quarto dos meus pais, quando ouvi uma conversa entre três pessoas: reconheci a voz dos meus pais, mas ainda não tinha identificado a terceira voz. Fiquei curiosa por os meus pais terem recebido uma visita àquelas horas da noite e fiquei atrás da porta a ouvir um pouco da conversa. Fiquei curiosa em saber que assunto seria tão urgente para os meus pais terem sido acordados.

- Será melhor não dizerem nada a ela, por enquanto. – falou a terceira voz que eu finalmente reconheci como sendo do pai de Blaise. – Apesar do ataque ter sido terrível, Blaise saiu apenas com alguns ferimentos, um pouco graves, mas nada de que mais uns dias no hospital não resolvam.

Eu entrei em estado de choque quando ouvi as palavras ataque, Blaise e ferimentos. Então foi por isso que o meu colar me avisou, e foi por isso que os meus pais receberam a visita de Steve Zabini a meio da noite. Sentei-me encostada à parede, a chorar. Estava tão abalada, que isso me afectou fisicamente e de repente senti uma pontada no meu ventre e senti que as minhas águas rebentarem. Embora estivesse um pouco fraca, fiz um esforço para me levantar e bati à porta do quarto que os meus pais ocupavam. Foi a minha mãe que me abriu a porta e vendo o meu estado rapidamente se apercebeu do que se tinha passado.

Chorus:

Coro:

'Cause I'm keeping you

Porque eu estou te guardando  
Forever and for always

Eternamente e para sempre  
We will be together all of our day

Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face always

Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto para sempre

- Querido! Levanta-te. – ela chamou, mostrando nervosismo. – Está na hora de levar Ana para o hospital.

O meu pai rapidamente se levantou e seguindo as instruções da minha mãe, localizou uma pequena mala que eu tinha arranjado com coisas para mim e para o bebé. A minha mãe ajudou-me a descer as escadas até chegarmos à rua.

- Como é que vamos? – a minha mãe perguntou.

- De carro não chegaremos lá a tempo. Teremos de ir no Autocarro Cavaleiro. – ele disse.

E antes que eu tivesse tempo de discordar (já que sabia como eram as viagens no Autocarro Cavaleiro e para uma grávida não iria ser muito agradável e até poderia ser perigoso), o meu pai levantou a varinha e logo de seguida o autocarro apareceu. A minha mãe ajudou-me a subir para o autocarro e ajudou-me a deitar numa das camas, enquanto o meu pai pagava os bilhetes e dizia o nosso destino. Felizmente, a viagem decorreu de forma calma, acho que o motorista deve ter percebido que com o meu estado não seria muito aconselhável nenhuma travagem brusca. Além do mais eu estava com mau-humor, porque além das minhas dores, os meus pais se recusaram a me dizer mais pormenores sobre o ataque que o meu marido sofrera.

Mmmm, baby

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart I can still hear

Em seu coração eu ainda posso ouvir  
A beat for every time you kiss me

Uma batida para cada vez que você me beija  
And when we're apart,

E quando nós estamos separados  
I know how much you miss me

Eu sei o quanto você sente saudades  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

Eu posso sentir seu amor por mim em seu coração

Quando chegamos ao hospital, eu fui logo transportada para a maternidade (que embora pertencesse ao São Mungo, era um andar à parte, por cima do bar e da loja do hospital, e acesso era restrito para médicos, grávidas e os seus familiares. Era também nesse andar que havia as consultas de rotina para as grávidas). Ainda estive um tempo a sentido as contracções, que iam ficando cada vez menos espaçadas, tendo o apoio da minha mãe. Passando mais um tempo, o médico avisou que já se via a cabeça do bebé e disse-me para eu fazer mais um pouco de força. Embora estivesse um pouco fraca, segui o conselho do médico, ajudada pelos incentivos da minha mãe. Quando terminei de fazer força, na sala espalhou-se um vigoroso choro de bebé, deixando-me bastante feliz: o meu bebé finalmente tinha nascido e pelo choro que eu ouvia era saudável. Após ter sido limpo pela enfermeira, ela colocou-me gentilmente o bebé nos braços e eu pude ver o quanto ele era lindo. Era loiro como o pai, mas a coloração dos olhos se iria notar mais tarde, mas tudo indicava que os olhos seriam claros. De resto, o bebé tinha várias das minhas feições e tudo denotava que iria ser um bebé mais lindo do que já era agora.

And there ain't no way

E não há maneira  
I'm letting you go now

De eu deixar você ir agora  
And there ain't now way

E não há maneira  
And there ain't no how

E não há como  
I'll never see that day...

Eu nunca verei esse dia...

- Parabéns. – felicitou a enfermeira e eu sorri para ela, a chorar de felicidade. – Tem aí um belo menino. Já pensou no nome.

- Sim. – respondi, acariciando a cabeça do meu filho e permitindo que ele mamasse. – Eu e o meu marido decidimos que se fosse rapaz seria Michel. Homenagem a um dos bisavôs de Blaise.

- Bonito nome. – a enfermeira elogiou e afastou-se para tratar das outras pacientes, dando assim espaço para os meus pais se aproximarem

- Já avisaram alguém? – perguntei.

- Sim, já. – a minha mãe respondeu. – Os pais de Blaise, e todos os teus amigos, querida.

- Obrigado. – agradeci. – E Blaise?

- O pai dele já lhe deve ter contando, já quando eu o avisei ele estava no quarto de Blaise, que fica dois andares abaixo. – o meu pai respondeu.

Neste momento ouvimos um tumulto por trás das portas do meu quarto e umas vozes, e o pouco que eu apanhei foi:

- O senhor não deveria estar aqui. – uma voz masculina afirmou. – Deveria estar no seu quarto a descansar.

- Eu quero lá saber de descansar. – reclamou outra voz masculina, que eu reconheci ser de Blaise. Como ele era teimoso. – A minha mulher acabou de dar à luz e você fala-me de descanso. Quando eu a vir, nós voltamos a falar.

E entrando no quarto, Blaise deixou para trás um curandeiro boquiaberto com a teimosia dele.

'Cause I'm keeping you

Porque eu estou te guardando  
Forever and for always

Eternamente e para sempre  
We will be together all of our day

Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias  
Wanna wake up every

Quero acordar toda manhã  
Morning to your sweet face always

Com seu doce rosto sempre

(I wanna wake up every morning)

(Eu quero acordar toda manhã)

Não aguentei e comecei a rir, pois além de ter achado engraçado a teimosia de Blaise, ele estava bastante cómico, vestido apenas com uma bata do hospital e com um creme verde aplicado em cima das suas feridas.

- O que é engraçado? – ele perguntou, visivelmente emburrado.

- Oh, Blaise! Tu também te rias se te visses ao espelho. – eu reclamei. – Além do mais é engraçado o modo como és tão teimoso. Deverias estar a descansar.

- E achas que eu iria ficar deitado numa cama, sabendo que tu estavas pisos acima dando à luz o nosso filho? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – eu respondi, pois sabia que ele não iria ficar descansado, enquanto não visse que eu estava bem.

Aproximando-se mais, Blaise sentou-se na minha cama, observando o filho a mamar.

- É muito lindo. – ele exclamou emocionado e acariciou a cabeça do filho.

- Claro que é. É loiro como tu. – exclamei, sorrindo

Quando o bebé terminou de mamar, passei cuidadosamente para os braços de Blaise que abrindo os braços, aceitou o bebé, embora um pouco receoso de o magoar. Olhando em volta, vi que os meus pais não estavam no quarto e pensei que tinha chegado a altura de perguntar a Blaise o que tinha acontecido.

- Blaise. – chamei. – Será que me podes explicar o que aconteceu contigo e aonde foi o ataque que sofreste? Os meus pais não me disseram nada.

- Como sabes que eu fui atacado? – ele perguntou.

- Acordei com uma sensação de que algo estava errado e uns segundos depois o alarme do colar disparou. – eu respondi. – Além do mais quando eu estava a caminho da cozinha quando ouvi uma conversa vinda do quarto dos meus pais. Fiquei a escutar a conversa e ouvi o teu pai a falar do ataque e de que tu tinhas sofrido ferimentos um pouco graves. Agora podes me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Ok. Eu conto. – Blaise respondeu, contrariado. – Não era para saberes, para não ficares preocupada. Eu, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny e Cathy estávamos a seguir umas pistas sobre um novo grupo das Trevas, quando fomos surpreendidos por esse mesmo grupo. Ginny e Cathy foram incumbidas de avisar os restantes aurors, por isso safaram-se à parte pior do ataque. Embora tenhamos conseguido ganho, alguns dos membros do grupo conseguiram fugir.

- Mas os outros estão bem? – perguntei, horrorizada com o que Blaise me contou.

- Só alguns ferimentos. – Blaise respondeu. – Harry é o que está em estado mais grave, mas os médicos dizem que com uns dias de descanso e tomando algumas poções, ele acabará por melhorar.

- Hermione já foi avisada? – perguntei.

- Sim, já. - ele respondeu. – Já está ao lado de Harry e visivelmente mais calma ao ver que Harry está bem. Quando ela chegou quase parecia que ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento. Os médicos praticamente a deitaram numa cama e deram-lhe uma poção para ela se acalmar. Os médicos tinham medo que ela perdesse o bebé.

- Isso seria um grande golpe para a felicidade dela e de Harry. – concordei. E deixei o meu lado de auror funcionar. – Fala-me mais desse grupo. Tem alguma ligação com algum grupo anterior?

- Receamos que estejam ligados a Voldemort. – Blaise afirmou.

- Mas os Devoradores de Morte não tinham sido todos presos? – perguntei, ansiosa.

- Nós pensávamos que sim. – ele afirmou. – Mas acho que nos enganamos. O que nós achamos é que Voldemort não usou todos os seus servos na batalha final. Nós reconhecemos alguns dos nossos atacantes.

- Quem? – perguntei, curiosa e receosa.

- Bellatrix Lestrange. – Blaise respondeu, deixando-me aterrorizada. Eu sabia da fama de Bellatrix e sabia do que ela era capaz, principalmente contra aqueles que não se juntaram ao Lord das Trevas, mais precisamente, Blaise e Draco. – Pansy Parkinson. Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. Nott. Os restantes eram desconhecidos para nós o que leva a crer que se tenham juntado a Bella.

- Mas Blaise. – exclamei. – Eles não tinham sido presos quando Voldemort foi derrotado?

- Nós nunca os achamos o que leva a duas coisas, ou fugiram após a derrota de Voldemort ou nunca participaram na guerra.

- Mas isso não é perigoso para o nosso filho? – eu perguntei assustada. – Ou conseguiram prender Bellatrix?

- A minha querida tia é muito esperta. – respondeu uma voz atrás de Blaise. – Mais uma vez conseguiu escapar de nós.

- Mas o que vocês vão fazer agora, Draco? – eu perguntei olhando para Draco, Cathy, Neville e Ginny que tinham entrando na enfermaria.

- Tentar apanhá-la antes que ela apanhe algum de nós. – explicou Draco. – Mas não vai ser fácil.

- Só Bella escapou? – perguntei, desta vez para Blaise.

- Não, a Parkinson e o Nott também conseguiram fugir. – respondeu Blaise. – E mais alguns seguidores. Crabbe e Goyle são tão estúpidos que facilmente foram derrotados. Bella está cada vez mais forte, já que com um único feitiço conseguiu acertar em mim, Draco, Cathy e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Ela guarda muito rancor e ódio e isso não é bom para nós.

- Mas se ela atacou vocês os quatro ao mesmo tempo. – exclamei, aumentado o meu tom de voz. – Ela está a tentar destruir aqueles que estiveram contra o mestre dela e aqueles que lhe são mais próximos. Tu e Draco não se juntaram a ele; Harry derrotou-o; e Cathy é a mulher de Draco e a razão pela qual Draco não se tornou Comensal. O que quer dizer que ela irá vir atrás de mim, Blaise. Eu sou a razão pela qual tu não passaste para o lado das trevas. Estou certa, não é?

In your eyes (I can still see the look of the one)

Em seus olhos (Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único)

I can still see the look of the one who really loves me

Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único que realmente me ama  
(I can still feel the way that you want)

(Eu ainda posso me sentir do jeito que você quer)  
The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me

O único que não colocaria nada mais no mundo acima de mim  
(I can still see love for me)

(Eu ainda posso ver amor por mim)

I can still see love for me in your eyes

Eu ainda posso ver seu amor por mim em seus olhos  
(I still see the love)

(Eu ainda vejo o amor)

- Sim, estás. – confirmou Blaise, nada satisfeito.

- Isto já não vai-me valer de nada se ela me atacar. – eu gritei assustada, mostrando o meu colar e derramando algumas lágrimas. – E este colar não irá proteger o teu filho, Blaise!

- Vejo Blaise que arranjaste uma mulher inteligente. Pena que tenham de morrer, vocês fazem um belo casal. – exclamou uma voz fria da porta da enfermaria, que me fez arrepiar. – E vejo que está todos reunidos menos o menino maravilha e a sua mulher sangue-de-lama. Mas não faz mal, eu trato deles mais tarde…

- Bellatrix. – falou Blaise com raiva e dando-me Michel, colocou-se à minha frente protegendo-me. – Prazer em ver-te, querida prima!

- Como soubeste que estávamos aqui, querida tia? – perguntou Draco sarcástico colocando-se ao lado de Blaise, assim como Cathy, Ginny e Neville, que empunharam as suas varinhas, apontando-as para Bellatrix.

- Tenho os meus métodos, querido sobrinho. – ela falou, gargalhando. – Ainda bem que Lucius aqui não está para ver naquilo que o seu filho transformou. Um patético auror.

- Antes um patético auror do que um patético devorador de morte. – Draco exclamou, sarcástico. – Como o meu pai foi.

Fervendo de raiva, Bellatrix começou a lançar feitiços contra o grupo de Draco. Eu estava bastante assustada, assim como Michel, pois tinha começado a chorar com as explosões que decorriam dentro do quarto.

And there ain't no way

E não há maneira  
I'm letting you go now

De eu deixar você ir agora  
And there ain't no way

E não há maneira  
And there ain't no how

E não há como  
I'll never see that day...

Eu nunca verei esse dia...

- Ana, baixa-te! – foi a única coisa que ouvi antes de me lançarem para o chão. Mal tive tempo de proteger o meu filho dos vidros que cairiam, após uma das janelas ter quebrado, após ter sido atingida por uma feitiço.

- Ana! – sussurrou a voz de Ginny ao meu lado. – Temos de sair daqui.

- Vais ter de te concentrar para conseguires desaparatar com o teu filho. – Cathy falou. – Tenta aparatar dois pisos abaixo. Avisa os aurors, nós necessitaremos de ajuda.

Concentrando-me, consegui desaparatar com Michel, que continuava a chorar. Aparatei segundos mais tarde no piso quatro, e embora tivesse ainda um pouco tonta pelo esforço que fiz para desaparatar com o meu filho, chamei pelos enfermeiros, dei o recado de que Bellatrix Lestrange estava no piso seis, atacando alguns aurors e pedi que chamassem reforços. Após ter dado o alarme, perguntei a uma enfermeira onde era o quarto de Harry Potter. Após ela me ter dado as indicações, dirigi-me para o quarto de Harry. Seria melhor ficar lá, enquanto não tivesse notícias do que se passava dois pisos acima. Rapidamente deparei com o quarto que a enfermeira me tinha indicado e entrei. Harry estava deitado na cama e Hermione estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama dele. Foi Harry quem me viu primeiro.

(Repetir Coro 2x)

'Cause I'm keeping you

Porque eu estou te guardando  
Forever and for always

Eternamente e para sempre  
We will be together all of our day

Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias  
Wanna wake up every

Quero acordar toda manhã  
Morning to your sweet face always

Com seu doce rosto sempre

- Ana! – ele exclamou, assustando Hermione que olhou para mim. – O que aconteceu? Porque estás aqui?

Trémula, sentei-me numa cadeira, que havia no quarto e não aguentando comecei a chorar. Hermione aproximou-se mim e pegando no meu bebé passou a Harry e abraçou-me.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione suavemente.

- Bellatrix Lestrange. – consegui responder quando me acalmei. – Ela tentou atacar-me. Felizmente, Blaise, Draco, Cathy, Ginny e Neville estavam lá.

- Anda deita-te aqui. – falou Hermione apontando para uma cama vaga ao lado de Harry. Tenta acalmar-te e descansa um pouco. Estás a precisar. Vai correr tudo bem, não te preocupes. E tu, Harry não vais a lado nenhum.

Harry tinha poisado Michel em cima da cama e procurava pela varinha.

- Mas porquê? – ele perguntou.

- Porque, Sr. Potter. – Hermione ameaçou. – Se o saíres por aquela porta nunca mais me vais ver a mim ou ao teu filho.

Embora desapontado, Harry voltou a pegar no meu filho e sentou-se na cama. Ele sabia que Hermione cumpria as ameaças e ele não queria perdê-la. Hermione pegou o bebé dos braços de Harry e sentou-se à beira da minha cama, tendo a companhia de Harry que se sentou na cadeira.

- Ana, serás que és capaz de me explicar o que aconteceu lá em cima? – pediu Hermione.

- Blaise foi-me ver e tinha me contado tudo sobre o ataque deles e Draco, Cathy, Neville e Ginny tinham acabado de chegar à enfermaria, quando Bellatrix apareceu. Não vi quase nada do combate, pois fui empurrada para o chão, mal tendo tempo de proteger o meu filho dos vidros que caíram após uma janela ter explodido. Foi Ginny quem me aconselhou a desaparatar daquele quarto, pondo-me a salvo e chamando por ajuda. – expliquei, com todos os detalhes.

- Deves estar tudo bem agora, já que a ajuda deve ter chegado. – Agora tenta descansar para tomares conta do teu filho. Já agora como se chama o bebé?

- Michel. – respondi, pegando o meu filho dos braços de Hermione e embalando-o. Alguns minutos, Michel fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

- Ele é muito lindo. – elogiou Harry. - Blaise e tu têm muita sorte.

- Eu sei. – agradeci. – Mas vocês também têm muita sorte. Já sabem o sexo do bebé?

- Soube na última consulta que era uma menina. – respondeu Hermione, passando a mão na sua barriga. Ela já estava grávida de cinco meses (mais ou menos o tempo em que eu andava quando soube que esperava um menino).

- Parabéns. – felicitei, mas sentindo-me triste.

Porquê é que quando tudo me está a correr bem na vida, tem sempre de haver algo que estraga tudo. Hermione vendo o meu olhar, abraçou-me.

- Vai correr tudo bem, Ana. – ela confortou-me. – Daqui a pouco Blaise vai estar aí e vocês podem aproveitar melhor o vosso primeiro dia ao lado do vosso filho.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – agradeci. – Mas Bellatrix é muito forte e eu estou com medo.

Dez minutos depois eu já não conseguia estar sentada e agora estava às voltas no quarto, deixando Harry e Hermione nervosos.

- Ana, por favor, senta-te. – implorou Harry.

- Eu não aguento mais. – desabafei. – Hermione, por favor toma conta de Michel. Eu tenho de lá ir acima.

- Mas… – Hermione ainda tentou impedir, mas eu interrompi-a.

- Nada do que tu digas, Hermione. – afirmei. – Me fará mudar de ideias.

- Está bem. – ela exclamou, derrotada. – Mas ao menos permite que Harry vá contigo.

- Está bem. – concordei.

Harry e eu subimos as escadas até ao sexto piso, mas sempre atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. Ao chegarmos ao sexto piso, vimos que tudo estava na maior das confusões, mas pelos vistos, a luta já tinha terminado, pois já havia curandeiros a tratarem dos feridos. Vi Ginny e Cathy desacordadas numas macas perto, tendo a companhia de Neville e Draco. Aproximando-me deles, perguntei a Draco.

- Onde está Blaise. – perguntei a Draco, olhando para Ginny que estava a acordar.

- Está dentro do quarto a falar com os outros aurors. – respondeu Draco.

- E Bellatrix? – perguntei.

- Morta. – respondeu Draco. – Por um Avada Kedavra meu.

- Mas ela deu bastante luta. – exclamei, olhando para os estragos que haviam naquele piso.

- Sim, deu. – a voz de Blaise afirmou atrás de mim.

- Oh Blaise. – exclamei, atirando-me nos braços dele. – Estás bem?

- Sim, pequena. Está tudo bem. – ele afirmou. – Bella esforçou-se mas não nos conseguiu derrotar. E tu? Onde está Michel?

- Eu também estou bem. – respondi.

- E Michel está aqui. – Hermione falou, atrás de nós. – Quando vocês os dois saíram um dos curandeiros disse-me que a luta aqui em cima tinha terminado e eu então vim cá para cima.

I'm keeping you forever and for always

Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre  
I'm in your arms

Eu estou em seus braços

Depois do piso ter sido arranjado, eu pude regressar ao meu quarto, onde ainda fiquei mais três dias. Quando voltei para casa, Blaise tirou umas férias de modo a aproveitar para ficar comigo durante três meses, que era o tempo que eu iria ficar em casa, antes de começar a trabalhar. Para mim e para Blaise foram dos três meses mais maravilhosos da nossa vida, pois víamos todas as gracinhas do nosso filho. Após algum tempo, decidimos convidar Draco e Cathy para serem os padrinhos de Michel, convite que eles aceitaram de bom grado. Quando os três meses passaram, Michel ficou em casa dos pais de Blaise, onde era vigiado pelos avós babados (incluindo os meus pais, que tinham vendido a casa deles em Hogsmeade e se mudaram para a Mansão Zabini só para terem mais tempo para o neto. Um mês depois de eu ter começado a trabalhar, eu e Blaise decidimos que era melhor mudarmo-nos para a casa dos pais dele, pois quase todos os dias tínhamos que ir deixar Michel com os avós e voltar para o trabalho. E os nossos dias eram passados em ir de casa para o trabalho, aproveitando os fins-de-semana para darmos passeios nas redondezas da mansão dos Zabini juntamente com Michel, ou de vez em quando sozinhos.

N/A: Mais um capitulo. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem. A música é Forever And For Always da Shania Twain.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 – Uma Família Feliz

Foi com bastante orgulho que eu e Blaise vimos os primeiros passos de Michel, ouvimos a sua primeira palavra. Acompanhávamos a par e passo cada fase de crescimento do nosso filho, bastante felizes e orgulhosos. Michel era parecido com o pai, pois tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos eram loiros, mas a sua personalidade era igual à minha: era bastante inteligente, era uma criança bastante teimosa, mas também era carinhoso e extrovertido como Blaise. Mas quatro anos depois de Michel veio uma surpresa inesperada, mas agradável. Michel tinha completado 4 anos nesse dia, e os avós decidiram levá-lo a dar um passeio por Hogsmeade, de onde seguiriam até Portugal, onde iriam visitar o sítio onde eu vivi quase 10 anos da minha vida, e só regressariam no dia seguinte. Eu e Blaise ficamos em casa a aproveitar a ausência do nosso filho para termos uns momentos de privacidade (que ultimamente eram muito poucos, devido a Michel, que quando tinha pesadelos dormia connosco).

I love you... I love you, I love you

Eu te amo... Eu te amo, eu te amo

Assim que Michel e os avós saíram, eu e Blaise refugiamo-nos no quarto, onde aproveitamos para tomarmos banho juntos, de modo a relaxarmos um pouco. Após termos enchido a banheira, eu e Blaise entramos na água morna e eu encostei-me no peito de Blaise, aproveitando cada minuto que tinha a sós com ele. Quase que adormeci quando Blaise começou a massajar-me os ombros. Como aquilo sabia bem e estava tão relaxada que nem resisti quando Blaise levantou-se arrastando-me com ele. Peguei uma das toalhas e secando-me, enrolei-a à volta do meu corpo, comecei a secar o meu cabelo com uma toalha mais pequena. Depois de ter terminado, coloquei-me em frente do espelho e comecei a penteá-lo. Blaise que tinha acabado de se secar e enrolado uma toalha à volta da cintura, aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me o pescoço. Voltando e encarando-o, beijei-o com paixão. Ainda protestei quando ele me pegou ao colo me levou para o quarto, mas eu estava tão relaxada que não levantei mais objecções quando ele me tirou a toalha e começou a beijar-me o pescoço e a massajar-me um dos peitos. Comecei a soltar pequenos gemidos quando ele substituiu os dedos pelos lábios depositando pequenos beijos nos meus peitos fazendo-me arrepiar de prazer. Blaise foi descendo com os lábios pelo corpo fazendo-me enlouquecer de prazer e deixou-me ainda mais excitada quando com uma das mãos prendeu as minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, impedindo-me de tomar o controle.

- Assim não vale, Blaise. – refilei, tentando-me soltar, as a única coisa que recebi em troca foi um beijo feroz e apaixonado.

Eu tentava de todas as formas soltar as minhas mãos, mas Blaise era muito mais forte que eu e ria-se a cada tentativa frustrada de me tentar soltar. Com a mão que tinha solta, percorria o meu corpo, parando em certos pontos que ele sabia que me davam prazer e que me fariam gemer. E foi com prazer que ele atingiu um dos pontos que mais me fazia gemer: a minha vagina. Lá Blaise demorou-se bastante tempo, massajando-a fazendo dar pequenos gritos de prazer. Quando já estava quase no limite, Blaise parou e posicionando-se entre as minhas pernas, soltou uma das minhas mãos, mas entrelaçou os dedos dele na mão que manteve presa e penetrou-me, começando num limite lento, que me levou à loucura, mas à medida que os meus gemidos iam aumentado de volume, também Blaise aumentou o ritmo das suas investidas, sem nunca largar os meus lábios. Quando estávamos quase a chegar ao clímax, Blaise soltou os meus lábios e olhando nos meus olhos, viu os espasmos de prazer na minha face e ambos gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Deitando-se ao meu lado, Blaise abraçou-me e adormecemos. Acordei algum tempo mais tarde, reparando que Blaise ainda estava deitado ao meu lado a dormir.

Baby I love you, you are my life

Meu bem eu te amo, você é minha vida  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side

Meus momentos mais felizes não eram completos se você não estivesse do meu lado  
You're my relation and connection to the sun

Você é minha relação e conexão ao sol  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome

Com você ao lado de mim, não há nenhuma escuridão eu não posso o superar  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed

Sou meus pingos de chuva, eu sou a semente  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully

Com você e Deus que são minha luz solar eu estou florescendo  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl

Meu bem eu sou tão orgulhosa, orgulhosa por ser sua garota  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world

Você faz a confusão ir tudo ausente deste frio e enevoado mundo

Acariciei-lhe a cara e ele soltou um pequeno resmungo mas não acordou. Olhando para a sua expressão tão serena, pensei em como cada momento passado ao lado dele era tão especial para mim. E que cada vez que fazíamos amor era uma sensação tão maravilhosa e que me completava a alma. Beijando suavemente os lábios dele, acabei por o despertar.

- Olá dorminhoco! – brinquei.

- Olá querida. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, espreguiçando-se. – Não está cansada?

- Não. – respondi.

E mostrei-lhe da melhor forma que eu não estava cansada. Finalmente iria ter a minha desforra. Beijando-o em todo o corpo, provoquei-lhe pequenos gemidos de prazer. Quando vi que ele estava a chegar ao clímax, parei e suavemente coloquei-me sobres as pernas de Blaise e colocando as minhas mãos no peito dele, comecei a mover os meus quadris de uma forma lenta. Mas à medida que os nossos gemidos iam aumentando, eu fui aumentado o ritmo do movimento. Quando chegamos ao clímax, eu estava exausta e deixei-me cair no peito dele e adormeci abraçada a ele. Quando o fim-de-semana terminou, voltámos à nossa rotina habitual que consistia em após regressarmos do trabalho, sentávamo-nos num sofá, com Michel no meio e ouvíamos tudo o que ele tinha feito durante o dia na escola (eu e Blaise tínhamo-lo escrito numa escola bruxa numa vila completamente bruxa que havia nas redondezas da mansão.

I am in love with you (in love)

Eu estou apaixonada por você (apaixonada)  
You set me free

Você me deixa livre  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Eu não posso fazer esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada você (no amor)  
I'll never leave

Eu nunca irei embora  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

Apenas continue me amando do jeito que eu te amo

Nós tomamos essa decisão porque achamos que seria bom para o nosso filho conviver com outras crianças iguais a ele).

Cerca de dois meses depois, eu comecei a sentir tonturas e enjoos, fazendo Blaise se assustar, principalmente quando comecei a vomitar e a enjoar vários alimentos que eu gostava imenso. Eu sabia o que se passava, mas não disse nada a Blaise, até que fui a um médico que confirmou as minhas suspeitas: eu estava novamente grávida. Bem, só posso dizer que Blaise armou uma enorme festa em pleno quartel-general dos aurors, quando eu lhe contei. Nunca antes tinha visto tanta felicidade em Blaise, mas eu fiquei mais descansada com a felicidade dele.

I am in love with you (in love)

Eu estou apaixonada por você (apaixonada)  
You set me free

Você me deixa livre  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Eu não posso fazer esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você (apaixonada)  
I'll never leave

Eu nunca irei embora  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

Apenas continue me amando do mesmo jeito que eu te amo

Nessa noite, organizamos um pequeno jantar para os nossos pais e para os nossos amigos mais íntimos de modo a celebrarmos a minha recente gravidez. Quando era perto das sete e meia chegaram Harry e Hermione com os dois filhos: Sirius (homenagem ao padrinho de Harry) que iria completar 4 anos em Janeiro (Sirius tinha nascido quatro meses depois de Michel e os dois iriam entrar em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo) e Lilibeth, que tinha nascido há cerca de cinco meses. Cinco minutos depois chegaram Neville e Ginny com os trigémeos; James, Rose e Caroline e que tinham feito dois anos há pouco tempo e também Ron com a mulher Sónia (que Ron tinha conhecido no Quartel-General de aurors e os dois tinham casado há pouco mais de um ano), que já apresentava uma barriga de seis meses e que os dois há pouco tempo souberam que vinha uma menina a caminho. Os últimos a chegar foram Draco e Cathy, trazendo com eles Michael de 4 anos (feitos há cerca de uma semana), Marie de 2 anos e Cathy já apresentava novamente uma barriga enorme de seis meses (foi com grande espanto que Draco e Cathy ficaram a saber que iam ser pais de gémeos). O jantar decorreu de forma calma e as crianças brincavam na sala, vigiados pelos elfos-domésticos. Quando o jantar terminou e todos se foram embora, Blaise pegou em Michel ao colo (que tinha adormecido no sofá) e os dois levámo-lo para o quarto dele e após o aconchegarmos, fomos de mãos dadas até ao nosso quarto. Após fazer a minha higiene, vesti a minha camisa de dormir e juntei-me a Blaise na cama. Deitei-me ao lado dele, e com delicadeza Blaise chegou-se mais perto de mim e rodeando a minha cintura com o braço, pousou a mão dele no meu ventre.

- Sabes que eu tenho muita sorte… – Blaise afirmou após algum tempo de silêncio a acariciar-me o ventre.

- Tens? – perguntei. – Porquê?

- Porque tenho uma mulher maravilhosa que eu amo do fundo do meu ser. – ele respondeu, beijando-me a face. – E que me deu a melhor prenda que um homem pode querer: muito amor e dois filhos… Um deles a caminho.

- Eu também sou sortuda, Blaise. – repliquei, virando-me para olhar nos olhos dele. – Eu nunca pensei de sentir algo tão profundo. Eu te amo. Muito.

- Eu também te amo. – Blaise exclamou, envolvendo os meus lábios num beijo doce.

And I know you love me, love me for who I am

E eu sei você me ama, me ama por quem eu sou  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man

Porque anos atrás que eu me transformei em quem eu sou, bebé que você era meu homem  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me

Eu sei não é fácil, fácil me amar  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me

Eu aprecio seu amor e sua dedicação por mim  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child

Mais tarde no meu destino eu me vi tendo sua criança  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes

Eu me vi sendo esposa e vi meu futuro inteiro nos seus olhos  
The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry

O pensamento de todo meu amor para você, as vezes me faz chorar  
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side

Realizar todas as minhas felicidades, eu sou grata por ter você do meu lado

Adormecemos abraçados, com a mão de Blaise repousada no meu ventre. Quando acordei, senti que Blaise ainda estava ao meu lado, pois senti o peso do braço dele na minha cintura. Delicadamente, retirei a mão dele e levantando-me suavemente, dirigi-me à casa de banho para tomar banho. Apanhei um susto quando alguém me abraçou por trás, mas rapidamente relaxei, quando Blaise falou.

- Porque não me acordaste? – ele perguntou numa voz doce e ainda um pouco sonolenta.

- Estavas tão bem a dormir, que não te quis incomodar. – respondi, virando-me para ele e dando-lhe um beijo.

- Hum… – foi a resposta que obtive.

Apanhado o frasco do champô e colocado um pouco na mão, Blaise massajou-me o couro cabeludo. Blaise sabia o quanto eu gostava que ele me fizesse aquela massagem; e sabia que eu me derreteria nos braços dele de seguida, enchendo a cara dele de beijos e retribuindo a carícia. E foi o que fiz: peguei no frasco e pondo um pouco na minha mão, massajei o couro cabeludo de Blaise, mas sem tirar os meus olhos dos dele. Eu também sabia que ele gostava das minhas massagens. Quando terminámos de tomar banho, tivemos de nos despachar a vestir, pois já estávamos atrasados, pois ainda teríamos de levar Michel para a creche antes de irmos para o trabalho.

Desta vez, Blaise não faltou a nenhuma das minhas consultas de rotina (embora Harry, que era o nosso chefe, se sentisse um pouco relutante em dispensar um dos seus melhores aurors, nada melhor do que umas pequenas ameaças de uma mulher grávida bastante irritada. O resultado: Blaise era dispensado de cada vez que eu tinha consultas e teria uma férias adiantadas, ou seja, Blaise iria ficar comigo nos meus últimos dois meses de gravidez). E foi durante uma dessas consultas de rotina, quando eu já estava grávida de três meses, que nos foi revelada uma surpresa.

A consulta tinha começado e o médico estava a fazer-me uma ecografia (tecnologia muggle, melhorada pelos bruxos) e naquele dia, tínhamos visto pela primeira vez o coração do bebé a bater (tecnicamente, Blaise quase que se colou ao ecrã para ver), e quando já estávamos quase a terminar, o médico colocou o aparelho numa certa posição e largou uma exclamação.

- Hum, mas o que será o que eu estou a ver? – exclamou o médico, deixando-me preocupada.

- O que se passa, doutor? – perguntei alarmada.

- Veja a senhora por si. – o médico respondeu e sorrindo aproximou o ecrã e eu pude constatar uma coisa.

Fiquei chocada durante um tempo, mas rapidamente sorri.

- O que foi? – perguntou Blaise, que estava completamente perdido.

Puxei-lhe a mão e aproximando-o mais do ecrã apontei-lhe dois pontos vermelhos.

- São gémeos. – exclamei, largando lágrimas de felicidade. – Vamos ser pais de gémeos.

- Gémeos…? – Blaise gaguejou.

I am in love with you (in love)

Eu estou apaixonada por você (apaixonada)

You set me free

Você me deixa livre  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Eu não posso fazer esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você (apaixonada)  
I'll never leave

Eu nunca irei embora  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

Apenas continue me amando do jeito que eu te amo

Quando voltei a olhar de novo para Blaise, reparei que ele estava estatelado no chão. Tinha desmaiado com a notícia. Rapidamente o médico usou um feitiço reanimador nele e ajudou-o a sentar-se numa cadeira. Ri-me da expressão dele: estava tão confuso que esqueceu-se das outras duas pessoas que estavam no consultório. O médico terminou a ecografia e após eu ajeitar as minhas roupas, dirigi-me a Blaise.

- Hum… Blaise! – chamei, atraindo a atenção dele para mim. – Está na hora de irmos embora.

Só qualquer coisa que me pareceu um sim, e ele levantou-se e seguiu-me para fora do consultório. Só no corredor do hospital é que ele deve ter se apercebido da situação porque me abraçou, enchendo-me a cara de beijos, deixando-me um pouco envergonhada e sem reacção.

- Blaise, por favor, queres parar de me beijar. – reclamei. – As pessoas estão todas a olhar para nós.

Felizmente, Blaise apercebeu-se dos olhares das pessoas, parou de me beijar, mas não me largou.

- Gémeos… – foi o que ouvi ao fim de um tempo de silêncio.

- Sim, Blaise são gémeos. – concordei rindo da cara boba dele. – Agora é melhor irmos para o Quartel-General dos Aurors, antes que Harry se zangue da nossa demora.

- Está bem. – Blaise concordou e eu tive a certeza de que ele não ouviu nenhuma das minhas palavras, pois não me largou e continuou com uma expressão ausente no rosto.

Acabei por ter de o puxar para uma lareira e entrando juntamente com ele, gritei: Quartel-General dos Aurors. A viajem foi um pouco desconfortável, mas rapidamente chegamos ao nosso destino. Levando Blaise o nosso escritório (Harry tinha designado um escritório que nos iríamos partilhar, além de sermos parceiros nas missões), procurei por Harry.

- Harry! – gritei, quando distingui na multidão os cabelos negros e revoltos dele. Rapidamente me aproximei dele. – Tudo bem?

- Sim, está. – ele respondeu. – Como foi a consulta?

- Óptima. – respondi. - Mas peço-te um favor. Hoje não dês nenhuma missão a Blaise, ou ele acabará por se matar.

- Porquê? – Harry perguntou, confuso. – O que aconteceu?

- Hum, nada de especial. – respondi soltando um risinho. – É só que Blaise ainda se está a habituar à ideia que vai ser pai de gémeos.

- Gémeos? – perguntou Harry. – Parabéns. Mas como ele ainda se está a habituar?

- Bem, ele desmaiou no consultório médico, quando eu lhe disse que estávamos à espera de gémeos. – expliquei. – Foi preciso arrastá-lo comigo, porque ele perdeu a noção do espaço após a notícia.

- Onde está ele? – perguntou Harry, rindo.

- No escritório dele. – exclamei. – Eu deixei-o lá e vi à tua procura para informar das coisas. Eu já vou ter com ele e tentar fazê-lo regressar à terra.

- Ok. – Harry afirmou. – Por hoje vocês os dois estarão dispensados das missões.

- Obrigado Harry. – agradeci, afastando-me e dirigindo-me para o escritório de Blaise.

Bem, para falar a verdade, foi preciso muito tempo para fazer Blaise sair do mundo da lua… Quando ele regressou à terra, nunca antes o tinha visto tão feliz. Tanto que Harry acabou por o mandar para casa, para ele esfriar a cabeça e não incomodar os outros aurors das suas missões. Eu optei por o acompanhar, pois teríamos que falar.

Um certo dia, já eu estava com uma enorme barriga (para uma grávida de quatro meses, quase cinco), e estávamos em casa após mais um dia de trabalho e eu e Blaise estávamos no sofá. Ele estava sentado e eu deitada, com a minha cabeça apoiada nas pernas dele, quando senti um pontada no meu ventre e automaticamente soltei um lamento e levei à mão ao meu ventre, preocupado de imediato Blaise.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, assustado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com os bebés?

- Não. Está descansado. – respondi, continuando com a mão no ventre. – Um dos gémeos deu um pontapé. Queres sentir?

Blaise levantou-se cuidadosamente e ajeitando uma almofada debaixo da minha cabeça, ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá e pôs a mão no meu ventre.

Every time I see your face, my heart smiles

Toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto, meu coração sorri  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes

Toda vez isso parece ser tão bom, as vezes machuca  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe

Criado neste mundo para amar, para prender, para sentir, para respirar  
To live you

Para viver você  
Dangerously in love, yeah

Perigosamente apaixonada, yeah

- Opa! – ele exclamou, afastando a mão quando sentiu o primeiro pontapé.

- Eu também reagi da mesma maneira quando Michel deu o seu primeiro pontapé. – exclamei, rindo. – Aproxima o teu ouvido do meu ventre e diz-me o que ouves.

Blaise seguiu as minhas indicações e vi a sua face mudar para uma expressão maravilhada.

- O que ouves? – voltei a perguntar.

- Eles estão a mexer-se. – ele respondeu. – E ouço um batido ritmado, bastante baixinho. Estou a ouvir os corações deles. Isto é maravilhoso.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali, com Blaise continuando com o ouvido dele na minha barriga, sentido os filhos a mexer dentro do meu ventre. E foi nessa posição que os nossos pais nos tiraram uma fotografia, surpreendendo-nos.

- Uma bela foto. – exclamou a minha mãe rindo. – Os vossos filhos vão adorar saber o quanto os pais deles se adoram.

- Eles terão muita sorte. – afirmei. – Não apenas terão pais que se amam muito, como também serão muito amados pelos pais, pelo irmão e pelos avós.

Mais algumas semanas, se passaram e durante outra consulta de rotina (quando eu já tinha completado cinco meses de gravidez), eu e Blaise ficamos a saber o sexo dos bebés: seria um casal. Após essa consulta começamos a escolher os nomes dos bebés e a decorar o quarto, onde eles iriam ficar quando viessem para casa. Finalmente tínhamos escolhido o nome dos bebés, tarefa que não tinha sido nada fácil, pois toda a gente tinha dado as suas opiniões quanto ao nomes dos bebés, mas fazendo com que eu e Blaise ficássemos mais confusos e com bastante dificuldades para nos decidirmos. Mas finalmente chegamos a um consenso e escolhemos os nomes dos bebés: o menino iria chamar-se Kevin e a menina iria chamar-se Sydney. E foi quando eu estava grávida de sete meses e meio que o quarto dos bebés ficou arranjado: as paredes ficaram num tom verde-marinho; um dos berços era azul e o outro cor-de-rosa; no meio dos dois berços havia uma cadeira de balouço e no quarto havia alguns baús: uns tinham brinquedos para meninos e outros para meninas. Muitas das coisas tinham sido oferecidas pelos padrinhos dos bebés: os padrinhos de Sydney seriam Harry e Hermione e os padrinhos de Kevin seriam Neville e Ginny.

I am in love with you (in love)

Eu estou apaixonada por você (apaixonada)  
You set me free

Você me deixa livre  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Eu não posso fazer esta coisa chamada vida sem você aqui comigo  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você (apaixonada)  
I'll never leave

Eu nunca irei embora  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

Apenas continue me amando do jeito que eu te amo

Eu já tinha entrado nos oito meses, e já estava de licença há algumas semanas (assim como Blaise), e naquele dia solarengo de Abril, eu estava a passear pelos jardins da mansão Zabini. Mas sentia-me diferente, pois desde manhã, que andava a sentir contracções (devido à minha experiência com Michel, eu sabia o que significavam as dores que eu estava a sentir). O médico tinha me advertido que como eu estava grávida de gémeos era normal se eles nascessem antes dos nove meses. E eu sabia também que só me deveria preocupar quando as águas rebentassem. Passei o dia todo e uma parte da noite a sentir as contracções. Quando já era quase duas da manhã, eu levantei-me porque as dores já não me deixavam dormir. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não acordar Blaise e dirigindo-me para a casa-de-banho, coloquei-me em frente ao lavatório com menções de lavar a cara. Mas senti outra dor forte no meu ventre e senti que as águas rebentaram. Com dificuldade, consegui-me sentar em cima do tampo da sanita, e com dificuldades, consegui chamar por Blaise.

- Blaise! – gritei, mais tive de o chamar mais algumas vezes antes de ter resposta.

- O que foi? – Blaise perguntou, sonolento e ainda na cama.

- Preciso da tua ajuda agora. – exclamei, sentido outra contracção.

Rapidamente vi Blaise entrar na casa de banho e ao ver-me suada e com uma expressão de dor, rapidamente me ajudou a levantar-me e a dirigir-me para a cama. Depois foi chamar os nossos pais, que rapidamente entraram no quarto. Foi o pai de Blaise que chamou um curandeiro do hospital de São Mungo, já que eu tinha reclamado quando me tentaram levantar para me levarem ao hospital. Em pouco tempo, o médico chegou e controlando o meu tempo entre as contracções, pediu para que Blaise, o meu pai e o meu sogro saíram. Blaise concordou, bastante relutante, mas ele sabia que iria ficar bem, tendo a companhia da minha mãe e de Marina Zabini. Foi um parto demorado e difícil e com algumas complicações, mas no fim tudo correu bem e os gémeos nasceram bastante saudáveis. Quando a minha mãe e a minha sogra saíram para mostrar os bebés ao pai e aos avôs, o médico alertou-me de uma coisa.

- Mrs. Zabini, embora os bebés tenham nascido bastante saudáveis. – o médico falou. – Foi um parto difícil e com as complicações que houveram, lamento informá-la de que não poderá ter mais filhos.

- Obrigado, doutor. – agradeci.

Apesar da notícia, eu não me senti triste. Já tinha três filhos lindos e eu sabia que essa noticia também não iria afectar Blaise, pois nós durante a gravidez dos gémeos fizemos planos de não termos planos e tínhamos chagado ao consenso de que eu me submeteria a uma cirurgia. Nós os dois estávamos satisfeitos de termos três filhos. Quando Blaise entrou no quarto com os gémeos nos braços, eu transmiti-lhe o que o médico me tinha dito. Como eu esperava, Blaise não ficou triste.

Dangerously (dangerously)

Perigosamente (perigosamente)  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you

Perigoso, perigosamente no amor com você  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

Oh, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo  
I love you… oh yes… (keep repeating)

Eu amo você. Oh sim. (continue a repetir)

Os meses passaram e os gémeos foram crescendo: Sydney tinha os olhos azuis, mas os cabelos eram castanhos e tinha uma personalidade teimosa, como Blaise; enquanto que Kevin tinha os olhos castanho-esverdeados e os cabelos loiros, e era um bebé calmo, que raramente fazia birras, ao contrário da irmã. Eu e Blaise estávamos bastante orgulhosos dos nossos filhos e eram tantas as vezes que nós nos sentávamos no sofá, abraçados e falando de como achávamos que seria o futuro dos nossos filhos…

A única que coisa que posso dizer agora é que os nossos três filhos são bastante felizes. Graduaram-se com excelentes notas em Hogwarts e seguiram o seu rumo: Michel era agora Ministro da Magia, tinha casado e tinha dois filhos; Sydney trabalhava no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, e era uma boa funcionária devido à sua teimosia e persistência tinha feito vários acordos com países estrangeiros que qualquer outra pessoa acharia um quebra-cabeças, e também tinha casado e tinha um menino de um ano; quanto a Kevin, apesar da sua timidez, tornou-se um famoso jogador de Quidditch: jogava como chaser nos Puddlemere United e tinha conhecido uma rapariga simpática durante um dos jogos da equipa e os dois estavam a planear casar-se em breve.

Quanto a mim e a Blaise, já nos reformamos e passamos os nossos dias dando pequenos passeios em volta da propriedade que adquirimos. Michel tinha herdado a mansão Zabini, onde actualmente residia, e eu e Blaise adquirimos uma pequena casa, onde esperávamos passar os nossos últimos anos em paz…

Fim

N/A: Para os que leram espero que tenham gostado. Vou passar às considerações finais.

Aqui vai a lista completa das músicas que eu usei na minha fic:

Cap. 1 – Don't Phunk With My Heart dos Black Eyed Peas

Cap. 2 – Incomplete dos Backstreet Boys

Cap. 3 – Princesa do Boss AC

Cap. 4 – Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim da Ivete Sangalo

Cap. 5 – Forever and For Always da Shania Twain

Cap. 6 – Dangerously In Love das Destiny's Child

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e que a comentem. Beijos para todos aqueles que a leram e para aqueles que comentarem…


End file.
